Diamante negro
by La.loca.mayor
Summary: Alfred se habría arrancado el corazón de ser posible con tal de no amarlo. América por su parte, prefiere fingir que no siente nada. Dos personas, dos mundos distantes y una historia en la que el amor juega el papel más importante.
1. Capítulo I

Es un gusto para mí que te decidieras a llegar hasta aquí. No obstante pasemos primero a las advertencias y aclaraciones, y si te parece puedes continuar leyendo el episodio. Todo esto es con el fin de evitarnos un disgusto.

**Advertencias:**

**1)** Uso de nombres humanos para algunos de los personajes.

Esta es una pequeña guía por si no tienes completo conocimiento de ellos o por si necesitas futuras referencias. Pero si ya los conoces puedes saltártela por completo.

Ludwig – Alemania

Feliciano – Italia Veneciano

Alfred – América/Estados Unidos

Kiku – Japón

Arthur – Inglaterra

Francis – Francia

Ivan - Rusia

Gilbert - Prusia

Matthew – Canadá

**2)** Relaciones homosexuales, amor entre hombres e insinuaciones de relaciones sexuales entre hombres.

**3)** Uso de un universo alterno.

**4)** Comportamientos extraños en los personajes

**5)** *Dejemos el lugar por si estoy olvidando algo.*

**Aclaraciones:**

Luego de consumir un montón de esperanzas para el corazón mi inspiración volvió ¿pero y eso qué?

Sólo quiero explicar rápidamente el contexto de la historia para que no haya confusiones posteriores.

En la historia de "Diamante negro" tanto el universo habitual como un universo alterno se entrelazan. Es decir, el mundo donde viven las naciones termina involucrado con el mundo donde existen las personas.

Por una parte veremos la historia de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra y por otra la de Alfred y Arthur. Alfred es el equivalente de Estados Unidos en su respectivo mundo pero no son la misma persona. Lo mismo ocurre con los demás.

La mayor parte de la trama se desarrolla en el universo alterno que irán conociendo a través de los episodios.

La "pareja" de la historia podría expresarse así: Alfred/Inglaterra/América o mejor dicho, el triángulo amoroso.

**Importante:**

La serie de Hetalia, el manga y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, cuyo principal responsable es Himaruya Hidekaz. A mí solo me corresponde la idea del fic y nada más.

No pretendo ganar nada con este fic. Los comentarios no son obligatorios pero siempre son bien apreciados. Yo no recibo nada por escribir ni me veo beneficiada en un sentido monetario por el.

Ahora sí, si es que no te has aburrido o las advertencias no han influido en tu decisión ¡Ha leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo I<em>

Dudaba, realmente lo dudaba. ¿Habría aquello de ser suficiente para olvidarlo? Con la mano en el pecho pretendía despedirse de su sueño, de aquella ilusión tonta por la que tanto había luchado, de aquel amor perdido. Con dolor, apretó por última vez el collar que sujetaba entre sus dedos antes de lanzarlo a la fuente. No era una coincidencia que hubiese buscado el mismo lugar en el que años antes se hubiese declarado. Aquel solitario rincón que sólo ellos dos conocían.

Frente a la fuente donde había declarado sus sentimientos hace algún tiempo ahora depositaba el collar intentando arrojar con el su sentir.

El diamante cayó y las gotas salpicaron muy poco. Se había desprendido de aquel objeto que tanto significaba para él pero no se había disminuido ni un tanto el dolor. ¿Por qué? Él estaba dispuesto a olvidar, él quería olvidarlo. ¿Entonces por qué hiciera lo que hiciera nada funcionaba?

Rabiando consigo mismo por ser tan débil golpeó su pecho con aquella mano que sostuviera momentos atrás su anhelo.

— ¿Por qué sufres?

Alzó la vista a la fuente, allá donde creyó que provenía la voz y se llevó una sorpresa. Ante si, una extraña joven le miraba desde las aguas de la fuente, justo en la parte más honda. Sus cabellos eran tan claros que a la luz de la noche le era difícil distinguir su color, sus ropas blancas pese a estar mojadas no lo parecían en absoluto y en conjunto con su larga cabellera, cubrían el cuerpo de la mujer. La miró anonadado por lo inesperado de encontrarla ahí. ¿Sería un demonio acaso?

— ¿Quién eres?

Cuando entró en razón reaccionó rápido. Desenfundó su espada y con pose defensiva se alejó con unos cuantos pasos. Habría emprendido retirada, pero ante un ser del cual se desconoce su identidad y sus intenciones aquella era la opción más estúpida. Y no podía negar que en menor medida sentía curiosidad.

— ¿Es esto tuyo?

La mujer mostró entre sus palmas el diamante negro que él arrojase a la fuente momentos antes.

— ¿Lo es?

No podía hablar, no sabía que era lo que quería decir luego de ver de vuelta el collar.

— Dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto terribles sentimientos me invadieron. Un dolor tan profundo y tan agotador que de inmediato me hizo abrir los ojos. Por eso pregunto ¿es tuya la fuente del dolor? ¿Es tuyo este collar?

Sin intentar detenerse siquiera se dejó caer de rodillas al piso llegando incluso antes que su espada. De alguna forma, por alguna razón al tener ella el collar entre sus manos, en su pecho se expandía un helor tan profundo que lo adormecía todo.

— Es mío. Es mío aquel dolor agobiante del que hablas.

La miró devuelta, esta vez más cerca. La mujer se había desplazado desde la fuente hasta él sin derramar una sola gota de agua. Aquello no le preocupó en lo absoluto, por que al mirar sus ojos el se sintió hueco y por lo tanto, desprovisto de emoción. Ahora, con la corta distancia pudo distinguir que su cabello era de un azul muy claro y del mismo color que sus ojos. La mujer no parecía mayor que una chiquilla de quince años.

— Yo puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Cómo?

— Dime su nombre, y haré desaparecer de ti aquel amor que te angustia. Lo sé todo ahora, en cuanto tomé el diamante pude darme cuenta de la intensidad de tus sentimientos. Dime que deseas desprenderte de ellos y te liberaré de todos ellos.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Eso no importa.

— ¿Está mal que sienta miedo?

— ¿Deberías tenerlo?

— Yo…

— ¿Realmente lo amas tanto?

— Pero ya no más.

Había venido a eso ¿no? Porque quería olvidarlo. Porque debía olvidarlo. Se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

— Quiero olvidarlo.

— Toma.

Le entregó de vuelta el collar. Entonces, como si se tratara de magia su corazón latió tan fuerte como cada vez que le veía. Como si lo tuviera enfrente. ¿Sería una locura decir que en cuanto lo tocó el helor de antes se esfumó?

— Joven Alfred.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar cómo es que sabía su nombre.

— Dilo. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

— Quiero olvidarlo.

— ¿A quién?

— Quiero olvidar a Arthur. Ya no puedo seguir amándolo. Ya no puedo…

— Entrégame el collar ahora. Y te prometo, por la claridad de las aguas que conservo, por el fluir de las mismas en mis entrañas que mientras lo resguarde no volverás a amarlo.

Alfred arrojó de vuelta el diamante a la fuente y pudo por fin sentirse aliviado y reconfortantemente vacío.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Corrió a paso presuroso para alcanzarlo. Tras los pasillos y hasta la puerta principal del edificio por donde salía.

— ¡Inglaterra! ¡Espera Inglaterra!

Pero no se detuvo por más que lo llamaba. Fue entonces a mayor velocidad para alcanzarle.

— Por poco y no te alcanzo.

Ni siquiera sujetándolo de un brazo logró conseguir que lo mirara.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— No. ¿Se te ofrece algo, América?

— Quería saber si te gustaría ir con nosotros a pasear. Italia accedió a enseñarme la cuidad y Japón dijo que le gustaría acompañarnos.

— Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que terminar el informe y…

— ¿Y?

Hasta entonces pudo ver su rostro. Inglaterra lucía extraño, de eso estaba seguro.

— Y ya quedé con alguien más para hoy.

Un poco molesto por la negativa y la respuesta que recibió, Estados Unidos dio por hecho que no había lucha que hacer ahí.

— Es una lástima. Te habrías divertido.

— Sí. Una lástima.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Unos cuantos minutos antes de la hora citada, Japón ya estaba esperando a que Italia o Estados Unidos aparecieran. Mientras tanto, conversaba con Alemania sobre lo acordado en la reunión y sus posibles planes. Tras abrirse las puertas del elevador, Veneciano apareció y corrió hasta donde Alemania para despedirse.

— ¡Alemania!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ya me voy!

— Cierto.

— ¡Deséame suerte!

— De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado y diviértete con Japón y Amé-América.

— ¡Sí señor!

— ¿Dónde está América-san?

— Bueno, él ya debería estar aquí. Ve~

De nueva cuenta se abrió el elevador, y de el venía saliendo Estados Unidos con una expresión en la cara con la que no parecía muy contento.

— Nos retiramos entonces, Alemania-san.

— Que bueno que llegaste. Ahora sí podemos irnos. ¿Por qué te ves tan desganado América? ¿No iba a venir Inglaterra contigo?

— ¿Pasó algo América-san?

— ¿Eh? No pasa nada. Yo estoy bien, estaba un poco aburrido en mi habitación, eso es todo. Inglaterra dijo que tenía mucho trabajo o algo así.

Ya junto a ellos mostró una expresión mucho más animada. Alemania les dio a los tres un rápido vistazo para cerciorarse de que no les faltara nada. Definitivamente aquello era inusual. Aún sin acostumbrarse a la situación, dejó que Italia y compañía tomara camino hacia la salida. No obstante, detuvo por un pequeño momento a Japón para pedirle un favor.

— Cuídense.

— No se preocupe por nosotros Alemania-san.

— Bueno, es normal para ti por que tienes más trato con América, pero Italia…

— No habrá problema. Cuidaré bien de Italia-kun y América-san. Será mejor que vaya tras ellos o podrían perderse. Nos vemos Alemania-san.

Asintió junto a la reverencia de Japón y lo vio salir de la estancia del hotel.

— Me preocupo por que los dos son como niños.

— ¡Oeste, tengo algo que mostrarte!

Y hablando de niños.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Caminaron por varias calles y se deleitaron con la arquitectura del lugar. No era la primera incursión turística de Japón, pero no podía dejar de sentirse maravillado con cada visita que hacía a la capital italiana. Por su parte, Estados Unidos lucía su cara de idiota cada que algo llamaba su atención. Se detuvieron a comer en un tranquilo restaurante y continuaron su andar. Para el atardecer, las calles en Roma lucían amenamente bulliciosas y cándidamente iluminadas.

— Italia, este paseo fue divertido. Si un día vas a mi país recuérdame invitarte a salir.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Me alegra que le gustase la salida, América-san.

— ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?

— ¿Quieren hacer algo más antes de volver al hotel? Conozco un bar y podríamos ir a… ¿Ve~?

No era de conocimiento exclusivo que Japón no gustaba en demasía de esos ambientes y que Estados Unidos prefería los videojuegos a la bebida. Italia los miró confundido cuando las caras de sus compañeros cambiaron su expresión de entusiasmo a una de incomodidad.

— ¿Y si seguimos viendo los alrededores?

— ¿Y si volvemos al hotel?

— ¿Pasa algo?

Pero Italia poco de aquello entendía. Ante el ánimo que se perdió parecía que no había más que volver al hotel. Veneciano miró el lado izquierdo de la calle un poco entusiasmado cuando reconoció aquel camino.

— ¡Tengo algo que mostrarles!

— No queremos ir al bar Italia.

— No se trata de eso.

Siguió el camino que se había trazado mentalmente sin cerciorarse si iban tras él. Estados Unidos lo siguió; Japón los miró intrigado sin saber que hacer.

— ¡Vamos Japón! ¡Apúrate o te quedas atrás!

Sin pensarlo mucho Japón apresuró su paso. En el camino a donde fuese que Italia quería llevarlos éste se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa Italia-kun?

— ¡Ahí está!

— Ahí está qué.

— Me parece que Italia-kun está señalando a alguien, no a algo.

— ¡Es el hermano Francia!

— Es cierto. Casi no lo reconocí por que va vestido.

Rodeado de mujeres y abarcando completamente la acera, Francia distinguió al trío disparejo que se le acercaba.

— Pero si son mis queridos Italia, Japón y América. ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ¿Quieren disfrutar de una hermosa noche con el hermano Francia y sus chicas?

Las jóvenes detuvieron su andar y voltearon a verlos curiosas mientras unas cuchicheaban. Veneciano comenzó a acercarse y a agitarse intentando saludar a alguna de las bellas señoritas pero por más que lo intentó y lo intentó ninguna le prestó mucha atención. Estados Unidos busco entre el tumulto a una persona en específico, pero no la encontró.

— ¿Dónde está Inglaterra, no se supone que vino contigo?

— ¿Por qué iba a acompañarme?

— Y yo qué voy a saber.

— ¿Simplemente supusiste que había salido a tomar conmigo? Mi querido América, tú no te das por enterado de nada, ¿cierto?

Un poco molesto por el tono con que Francia le hablaba y un tanto indignado giró su vista a otra parte.

— ¿Es esto lo que querías mostrarnos Italia?

— No. Pero la fuente no está muy lejos.

— ¿Fuente?

— ¿Van a la fuente de Trevi?

Francia dejó de mirar insistentemente a Estados Unidos y enfocó su atención en el Italia menor.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Mis queridas niñas, las veo más tarde.

Se despidió de cada una de ellas con un beso por mejilla y se integró al grupo.

— Disfrutemos la vida que es corta.

— Quién te dijo que queríamos tu compañía.

— Mi querido América, nadie rechaza mi compañía.

— Pues a mí no me lo parece.

— No veo inconveniente en que Francia-san nos acompañe. Siempre y cuando no se nos acerque demasiado.

— ¡Será más divertido si somos más!

Dejando pasar de largo su molestia decidió no seguir insistiendo. Caminaron un tanto más por la calle que Italia les señalase. Una enorme plaza comenzó a apreciarse, pero aquello no fue lo que llamó la atención de los caminantes.

— ¡Mira Japón! Esto es increíble. ¡Es una fuente enorme!

— Es preciosa. Si no me equivoco es la F-Fontana di Trevi.

— Sí, así es.

Veneciano les confirmó aquello.

— Sigue tan hermosa como siempre.

Francia sacudió su cabello al decir aquello. Para entonces, los cuatro se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de la fuente como para admirar su tamaño. A los ojos de Estados Unidos, lo que la gente a su alrededor hacía era bastante extraño.

— ¿Y por qué están arrojando monedas? ¿Es una fuente de los deseos?

Estados Unidos miró a la gente lanzando sus monedas dándole la espalda a la fuente. Algunas personan lo suficientemente concentradas como para no saberse observadas.

— No puedo creer que no conozcas la leyenda.

Francia lucía escandalizado. Italia lo miró como no sabiendo muy bien que decir, y aunque Japón tenía una vaga idea de la razón optó por callar y no ser él quien tuviera que explicar.

— Si quieres volver a Roma lanzas una moneda a la fuente, y se te cumplirá.

— Entonces sí es una fuente de los deseos.

— ¡Que no!

Sin pensárselo siquiera, hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón por algo de cambio para arrojar. Encontró unos cuantos chocolates, tres pelusas y un dólar. Todo el dinero que había cambiado para poderlo usar en Italia se lo había gastado.

— ¿Aceptan tarjetas de crédito?

— No lo creo. Ve~

Con su única moneda en la mano, se acercó a la fuente.

— Quiero pedir los videojuegos que serán lanzados el próximo año. Y que mi situación económica mejore, y…

— ¡No puedes pedir eso!

— ¿Entonces no cumple deseos?

— Pues… sí. Algo así. Pero no de esa clase.

— Si quieres volver a Roma y asegurarte de que lo hagas, entonces lanzarás una moneda pidiendo regresar.

Comenzó a narrar Francia como todo un conocedor al mismo tiempo que él mismo arrojaba una moneda, con tan buen tino que cayó justamente en la fuente.

— Excelente tiro, Francia-san.

— ¡Ve~!

— Gracias.

Dijo sin inmutarse y continuó hablando.

— Esta es la tradición. Aunque últimamente corre el rumor de que si lanzas dos monedas a la fuente lograrás el amor de un romano, y si lanzas tres incluso lograrás casarte con él.

— Hermano Francia, ¿por qué lanzas todas tus monedas a la fuente?

— Romano, tú y yo algún día estaremos juntos. Lo sé.

— Francia-san. A este paso va a quedar en la ruina.

— ¿Y entre más monedas arrojes más oportunidad hay de que se cumpla tu deseo?

— ¡Hermano Francia, detente!

— ¡Romano!

— ¿Solo se puede conseguir el amor de un romano?

Estados Unidos miró su moneda un tanto desilusionado.

— La historia me parece muy interesante, pero jamás podría pedirle a la fuente que me concediera la mano de alguien sin siquiera preguntarle antes.

— ¿Yo para qué querría casarme?

La voz de Estados Unidos se oía algo decepcionada.

— Ve~.

— ¿Qué saben ustedes del amor? Por eso no comprenden mi sentir.

Por alguna razón todos ignoraron el comentario de Francia.

— La fuente luce hermosa de noche. Pero creo que los detalles solo pueden apreciarse mejor a la luz del día.

— Así es Japón.

— Me gustaría verla de día también.

— ¿En serio? ¡Entonces volvamos mañana!

— Seguro que mañana si consigo una buena moneda que lanzar.

— Pensé que no creía en la magia, América-san.

— ¡Y así es! Pero este héroe no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de pedir un deseo a la fuente.

— Tal vez a Inglaterra-san le habría gustado venir.

El ambiente se sintió tenso de repente.

— De seguro que sí.

— ¡Ya es tarde! Si no volvemos pronto Alemania podría preocuparse.

— Tienes razón, Italia-kun.

— Lo mejor será volver de una vez y preparar las cosas para en cuanto termine la reunión podamos volver.

— Tomemos un taxi y que nos lleve al hotel. No veo mucho problema en eso.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡Hacia el hotel se ha dicho!

Dieron un último vistazo a la fuente y emprendieron el regreso. Entre charlas, hablaron sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado y lo tedioso que sería volver a la reunión. Estados Unidos se quejó de tener que levantarse temprano y de la diferencia horaria entre su país e Italia. Japón aseguró estarse acostumbrando a ella. Francia habló de las maravillas italianas.

Justo en uno de los trechos más oscuros y apartados del tránsito peatonal una figura encapuchada se les acercó. Italia chilló del susto cuando apareció de entre las sombras y se aferró tan fuerte de Estados Unidos que a nada estuvo de asfixiarlo.

— ¡No me hagas daño!

— Mi cuello… Italia detente.

— Buen hombre, le agradecería que de ahora en adelante no se apareciera ante la gente tan inesperadamente.

— Tengo algo que pedirles.

— ¿Quieres una moneda? El hermano Francia te dará una si es lo que quieres.

— Necesito que vengan conmigo.

— ¿Necesitas amor entonces? Ven a mí y…

Irreal fue lo que Francia observó. No estaba loco, no lo estaba. Entonces ¿por qué acababa de observar como Italia, Japón y Estados Unidos desaparecían junto al hombre misterioso a quien ni siquiera le había mirado el rostro? Solo había ondeado sus negras ropas y con una sencillez alarmante los cuatro habían desaparecido. Primero se escucharon sus gritos y luego no había quedado nada. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

— ¡Italia!

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

— _¿Qué pasa Italia-kun?_

— _Ve~, es que… América me pidió que le mostrara la ciudad. Romano se rehusó y Alemania tiene mucho trabajo. Me preguntaba si tú…_

— _Con mucho gusto los acompañaré._

— _¡Muchas gracias Japón!_

_Saltó ligeramente y a punto de darle un abrazo recordó que Japón no era una persona de afectos muy asiduos. Así que para evitar los típicos sermones sobre la moralidad optó por solo sonreírle._

— _Quedé de verme con América a las 6 de la tarde en la antesala del hotel._

— _Ahí nos veremos entonces._

Hizo memoria de lo que había pasado pero nada le parecía lógico. Recordó un paseo con América y Japón, luego que se habían encontrado a Francia y después… y después. Su visión dando vueltas no le ayudaba mucho. Lloriqueó un poco y llamó a Alemania pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta. ¿Y si aquello se trataba del castigo del Hada de los tomates por intentar usurpar su lugar de nuevo?

— ¿Alemania? ¿Japón?

¿Es que acaso estaba solo?

— ¿América?

Tembló cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose a él. Con los ojos llorosos trató de mirar a quien se le había acercado. La oscuridad de la noche poco le ayudó en ello.

— ¿Eres un forastero?

— ¡Por favor no me lastimes! ¡No me hagas daño!

Y en cuanto pudo corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a sus espaldas por temor a encontrar a su perseguidor. Italia corrió y corrió como tenía de costumbre cada que sentía miedo y no encontraba solución mejor a su ansiedad. No solo atemorizado por ser asechado si no por no saber siquiera qué lugar era donde se encontraba.

No muy lejos de ahí alcanzó a ver cimientos y algunas destruidas construcciones, así que se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a esconderse. Con bastante temor se quedó quieto esperando haberse perdido de la vista de su probable agresor.

— ¿Italia-kun?

— ¡No me golpees por favor! ¡Soy bueno!

— Nadie te va a hacer daño.

— Japón, ¿eres tú?

El joven castaño alzó la vista del piso donde estaba arrodillado y buscó a su interlocutor. Ante él, Japón le miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— No lo sé. ¿Dónde estamos?

— Me temo que no lo sé.

— ¿Y el hermano Francia? ¿Y América?

— A Francia-san no lo he visto y América-san está aquí… ¿América-san?

— ¿Y si los atraparon?

— ¿Quién?

— El hada de los tomates. De seguro que está molesta conmigo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Italia-kun?

— Es que… es que… alguien ha estado siguiéndome.

Un ligero sonido se escuchó cerca de ellos y Japón inmediatamente se lanzó al suelo llevándose de paso al joven Veneciano para evitar ser vistos por quien fuera que perseguía a Italia.

— Guarda silencio. No querrás que nos atrapen.

— ¿Japón? ¿Dónde estás?

Previendo que no había peligro dejó libre a Veneciano y fue en búsqueda de Estados Unidos.

— América-san, por aquí.

— Creía que me había perdido. Como saliste corriendo sin decirme nada no supe hacia donde fuiste. Entonces vi esta casa en ruinas y pensé que sería un buen lugar para descansar.

— Eso mismo pensé yo cuando la vi.

— ¡Y yo!

— Italia-kun, baja la voz. Recuerda que aún hay alguien tras de ti.

— Ve~, ¡que miedo!

— ¿Qué hora será?

— Debe ser de madrugada ya.

— ¿Y Francia?

— No lo he visto.

— Ve~, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— Yo creo que por el momento lo mejor es descansar. Ya de día buscaremos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

— ¿Y el hermano Francia?

— Debe estar bien. Tal vez ni siquiera esté aquí, sea donde sea que estemos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Japón?

— No sé que tanto recuerden de lo que pasó.

— Yo nada.

— Ni yo.

— Yo tengo recuerdos un tanto raros. Por eso creo que Francia-san no vino con nosotros.

— ¿Raros?

— Así es, nos recuerdo cayendo junto al hombre encapuchado, pero solo éramos nosotros tres.

— ¿Cayendo? ¿De dónde?

— No lo recuerdo muy bien, por eso le dije que eran recuerdos muy raros.

— Ve~ ve~ ve~ ve~.

— Italia ya se durmió.

— Tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Crees que este lugar sea un buen lugar?

— A falta de más América-san, con este me conformo.

— Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Alemania.

Aún dormido Italia se preocupaba por él. Estados Unidos lo miró extrañado y se preguntó lo mismo, pero de otras personas. Japón se hizo un lugar cerca a Italia para conservar el calor y tan rápido como se recostó se durmió. A Estados Unidos no le gustaba sentirse ignorado, pero no pudo hacer más que buscar sitio junto a ellos y descansar lo que quedara de la noche.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Japón había dicho recuerdos raros, y él tenía sueños raros. Se veía a si mismo, pero vestido de manera muy extraña, cual juego de rol ordenando destruir la ciudad más cercana. En su voz no había duda ni misericordia. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?

"_América-san"_

De repente las voces se empalmaban. Ya no era solamente su voz, ahora podía oír distorsionada de cierta manera la voz de Japón y el lloriqueo habitual de Italia. Pero tras esas voces la misma voz de Japón llamándole… ¿Mi señor Alfred?

"_¡América-san, levántese!"_

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Tonny?

— ¡Tengo miedo!

— América-san, que bueno que despierta.

— ¿De qué hablas Japón? ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?

— ¿No lo recuerda?

— ¡Estamos perdidos, y no encuentro pasta por ninguna parte!

— Italia-kun, ya veremos eso más adelante.

— ¿Perdidos? ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

— Me temo que no.

— ¡Waaaaa! ¡Japón, ya vienen!

— Esto no es bueno.

Reaccionando de manera rápida Japón se colocó detrás de lo que quedaba de una pared y con lo que parecía una sencilla vara de metal atacó a un desprevenido hombre. Estados Unidos se sorprendió ante esto.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?

— Tranquilícese. No le he hecho un daño mortal.

— Pero por qué lo atacaste.

— Hombres, muchos hombres han sitiado la casa, y vienen por nosotros.

— ¿Qué?

— Hasta ahora no han entrado más de dos juntos. Pero si deciden entrar todos al mismo tiempo no sé que podamos hacer para defendernos.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. No paran de decir que les entreguemos al traidor.

— Yo no lo hice. ¡Lo juro!

— Lo sabemos Italia-kun. Deben estarse confundiendo.

— ¿Y por qué no huimos?

— ¿Realmente cree poder ir lejos con tremendas heridas?

Italia se confundió con lo que dijo Japón. Miró a Estados Unidos tratando de saber si él también se había confundido, pero lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

— América, hay sangre en tu ropa. Y mucha.

— Solo es una pequeña cortada.

— ¿Y por eso llegó cojeando anoche?

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

— Usted no me perdió de vista, simplemente no pudo seguirme el paso. Y por supuesto que me di cuenta, el olor a sangre era insoportable.

— Ve~ ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

— No lo sé Italia. Cuando desperté ya estaba así de herido.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Si Japón no lo menciona yo no me habría enterado.

— No te preocupes por eso Italia-kun. Este no es momento. Aún tenemos que resolver este problema.

Estados Unidos intentó levantarse pero no pudo. La pierna que tenía lastimada le dolía tanto que apenas y podía doblarla. No mintió cuando dijo que no sabía como se había herido de tal manera, pero no creyó que le impidiera siquiera moverse.

— ¿Te sientes bien América?

Preocupado por la cara de dolor que había mostrado Estados Unidos, Italia se acercó a él.

— Supongo que anoche no dolía tanto.

— Esto está muy mal.

— ¿Qué pasa Japón?

— Si no me equivoco, eso hombres planean prenderle fuego a la casa para que salgamos.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Japón!

— Salgamos entonces.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Está seguro América-san?

— La verdad es que no. Pero ¿qué podría ser lo peor que nos puede pasar?

Japón meditó la posibilidad. Y se extrañó de que Estados Unidos estuviera siendo tan prudente.

— Puede que tenga razón.

— ¡Japón! ¡¿Tú también?

— Piénsalo bien Italia-kun. Si salimos y ven que no somos a quien están buscando nos dejarán tranquilos. Incluso podrían ayudarnos.

— Pero…

— Piensa en positivo Italia. Todo saldrá bien.

— Hagámoslo ahora y pidamos que ayuden a los hombres que lastimé en defensa propia. Vamos Italia-kun, ayúdame a levantar a América-san.

— De acuerdo.

A pesar de ser el más bajito de los tres, Japón mostró una fuerza superior cuando pasó su brazo por debajo del de Estados Unidos y lo levantó. Italia presuroso se acomodó del otro lado e hizo lo mismo. Paso a paso y poco a poco fueron al exterior. La luz se mostró inclemente cuando la recibieron sus ojos. Estados Unidos no pudo evitar quejarse un poco cuando Veneciano accidentalmente le golpeó la pierna izquierda, que estaba lesionada.

La gente a los alrededores los miró pasmados.

— Necesitamos ayuda.

— ¡Ve~! ¡Rápido!

Ante el llamado el montón de gente terminó acercándose. Japón se dio cuenta entonces de que el tumulto no estaba solamente conformado por hombres. Había mujeres, ancianos y niños. Y los miraban como si fueran parte de algún espectáculo. Ya rodeados, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

— No lo puedo creer.

— ¿Es él?

— ¿Realmente es él?

Las voces cuchicheaban acerca de uno de ellos… pero de quién.

— ¡Tienen al traidor!

— ¡Y está herido!

Aquello dejaba todo sumamente claro.

— Somos viajeros perdidos. Nos están confundiendo.

— ¡Que alguien llame al señor Ludwig! ¡Cuéntenle que el temido Alfred Jones ha sido detenido!

— ¡No lo entienden! ¡Nos están confundiendo!

Italia entró en pánico cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a Estados Unidos. Japón reaccionó rápido y se colocó delante de ellos en posee defensiva.

— No de un paso más.

A Veneciano no le quedó de otra que cargar el peso completo de Estados Unidos. Atemorizado como estaba no podía dejar de temblar.

— ¡Japón!

En verdad no supo que hacer. Sólo sintió el peso desprenderse de sus hombros y cuando se había dado cuenta Estados Unidos estaba siendo arrastrado por un montón de hombres más. Japón fue hasta ellos pero fue interceptado. No obstante luchó con todas sus fuerzas por librarse de ellos. Italia se sintió sumamente angustiado y avergonzado mientras tirado de rodillas veía como se llevaban a Estados Unidos y él no hacía nada.

— ¡Levántate Italia!

Nunca, nunca en su larga historia Japón le había llamado solo con su nombre. Pero él tenía tanto miedo, él no sabía que hacer. Él no era fuerte, ni siquiera se consideraba de intelecto sorprendente, ¿qué iba a poder hacer él contra tanta gente? Solo podía ver que incluso Estados Unidos había dejado de luchar.

— ¡Suéltenlo! ¡América-san! ¡América-san! ¡Italia, por lo que más quieras has algo!

La presión era demasiada ¿qué no le había dicho el mismo Estados Unidos que todo estaría bien? Veneciano comenzó a llorar como era su costumbre, pero esta vez de una manera tan escandalosa que alarmó a todos. El bullicio se tranquilizó de momento y todos lo voltearon a ver sin comprender la situación.

— ¡Yo sólo quería pasear con mis amigos! ¡Regresar a casa con Alemania y comer mucha pasta! ¡Alemania, ¿por qué no vienes Alemania? ¡ALEMANIA!

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Aquella voz, podría ser que…

— ¿Alemania?

No contempló siquiera la posibilidad de que se tratara de otra persona. Veneciano se lanzó hacia el hombre que acababa de llegar y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Feliciano?

— Alemania, tenía tanto miedo. De repente nos atacaron y yo sigo teniendo miedo. Primero estaba con Japón, Francia y América, pero tú no quisiste venir y luego Romano me dijo que era un idiota y entonces estaba vagando por un lugar que en mi vida había visto y te llamé y no venías…

— No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

— Tengo miedo.

Los ojos azules del hombre le miraron aprensivamente y aunque Italia le abrazó con más fuerza él no se apartó ni lo alejó. Japón, aún siendo sostenido por unos cuantos hombres miró con asombro el enorme parecido de aquel hombre con Alemania. Juraría que era el mismo pero había algo que no le convencía. Para empezar, había llamado a Veneciano como Feliciano. Sus ropas eran distintas, no es que no lo hubiese notado, la gente en ese lugar llevaba vestimentas diferentes a las usuales y no solo eso, este Alemania no llevaba cepillado el cabello completamente para atrás.

— Señor Ludwig, que bueno que llegó.

— ¿Ludwig?

Italia miró su rostro extrañado.

— Estuve a nada de olvidar el por qué vine aquí. ¿Cómo es eso de que atraparon a Jones?

— Así es. Aquí está.

Entre dos hombres acercaron a Estados Unidos ante él.

— No puedo creerlo. Es real.

Tomó el rostro de Estados Unidos con una mano y lo miró con bastante atención.

— Alemania, diles que es un error.

— Italia-kun.

Al parecer de Japón, estaban metidos en más problemas de los que podían imaginar. Pero Italia estaba tan entusiasmado con la imagen que tenía a su lado de Alemania que había olvidado la situación.

— ¿De qué hablas Feliciano? Tenemos a Jones. Al fin tenemos al maldito de Jones.

— Yo no soy… ese tal Jones del que tanto hablan.

Con bastante esfuerzo habló Estados Unidos. Cansado del ajetreo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no reconozco al maldito asesino de mi hermano? ¿Que puedo confundirlo con cualquier pelmazo?

En un acto inesperado, el hombre había golpeado con tal fuerza a Estados Unidos dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

— ¡América!

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Había entrado aparentando estar calmado a la recepción del hotel buscando a cualquiera de sus compañeros. Luego de haber gritado por unas cuantas calles atrás completamente alarmado había entendido que no cualquiera iba a ayudarle. Después de todo quién habría de creerle a un medio tomado hombre que un misterioso sujeto se había aparecido y tan fácil como había llegado había desaparecido junto a sus tres compañeros. No quería agregar la demencia a larga lista de quejas que tenían de él.

Unos cuantos minutos de espera y no pudo soportarlo más. Sin esperanzas ya de encontrar al eficiente Alemania o algún otro país al que le interesara ayudar recurrió a su última opción. Por lo menos después de burlarse, Inglaterra prestaría completa atención una vez que escuchase sobre la situación, y mucho más si en el asunto estaba involucrado Estados Unidos. Entonces, una vez decidido lo que tenía que hacer emprendió camino hacia la habitación de Inglaterra que horas antes se había tomado la molestia de ubicar.

* * *

><p>Puff, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. Se me ha dificultado enormemente subir esto, pero no me di por vencida.<p>

Si tienes alguna duda, algún comentario y/o una corrección no dudes en enviarla. Me facilitará enormemente el saber incluso lo que piensas sobre esto para mejorar.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo II

Primero que nada, lamento mucho la demora. En estos momentos no cuento con el servicio de internet en casa y por lo tanto no soy libre de subir los episodios como me gustaría.

En segunda, vuelvo de nueva cuenta a molestarles con mis escritos. En esta ocasión con el segundo episodio de Diamante negro. Pero antes de pasar al episodio déjenme comentarles algo.

Necesito agregar unas cuantas advertencias más. Se fueron dando entre más fui escribiendo. No son para este episodio, pero si no las comento ahora luego podría pasárseme.

1) Insinuación de incesto.

2) Personajes propios.

3) Una pareja extraña. ¿A qué me refiero? Bueno eso se sabrá mejor en el próximo episodio.

4) Ammm, esto más bien sería un aviso, probablemente tenga que cambiar la clasificación de la historia de T a M. No es seguro, pero si se llegase a necesitar dependiendo de como se desarrollen las escenas podría cambiar.

Lo digo por que tengo la mala costumbre de ir publicando conforme voy escribiendo así que a veces no es 100% seguro lo que se va a publicar.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo II<em>

Esa tarde se acostó temprano. Luego de terminar con el papeleo que necesitaría para el día siguiente y de tomar su medicamento decidió que lo preferible era descansar.

Miró el reloj en el buró y se fijó en la hora que marcaba. 6:24 PM, a esa hora era más que seguro que tanto Estados Unidos como compañía se habían marchado ya. No había mentido cuando dijo que sería una lástima no poder acompañarlos, pero sí en la razón por la cual no podía ir. Aquella mañana no se había sentido muy bien y aún así asistió a la reunión. Quería verlo, esa había sido la razón de desatenderse completamente. Unas cuantas pastillas y la reunión había sido soportable, a excepción del horrible dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba.

Cuando había dicho que tenía planes con otra persona lo hizo porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, además, con tremenda excusa Estados Unidos no insistiría. No quería que se enterara de aquello. El descanso era la mejor opción para recuperarse y poder verlo de nuevo en la reunión sin que nadie lo mirase mal o sospechara cuando se quedaba viéndolo tan directamente. Definitivamente aquello era lo mejor.

La noche encendió las luces de casas y negocios pero la habitación de Inglaterra seguía en penumbras. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta se fijó en el reloj. Eran las 11:53 y hasta ahora había descansado bien. Se levantó al baño y regreso unos cuantos minutos después. La hora en el reloj no había cambiado mucho. Cerró los ojos esperando despertar justamente en la mañana del día siguiente.

Los golpes en su puerta eran escandalosos por demás. Aún un tanto adormilado intentó comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Abre la puerta Inglaterra!

Se talló los ojos pretendiendo mejorar su vista, pero ante tal oscuridad aquello no fue muy eficiente.

— ¡Inglaterra! ¡Por Dios, es una emergencia!

Sin encender la luz se fue tanteando el camino hasta la puerta, demasiado silencioso como para advertir a quien le llamaba que se estaba acercando. De pronto el escándalo cedió e Inglaterra creyó que se habían ido, aún así abrió.

— Hasta que te dignas a abrir.

Con la iluminación del pasillo y ya más despierto identificarlo fue mucho más sencillo.

— ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Francia?

Su voz sonó un tanto rasposa. Seguramente por estar durmiendo recién y también por la resequedad. Inconscientemente Francia tragó saliva y se tocó la garganta. De pronto volvió a mostrarse angustiado.

— ¡Han desaparecido! ¡Un extraño sujeto se los ha llevado como por arte de magia y yo no he podido hacer nada para ayudarlos!

— ¿A quienes?

Entrecerró los ojos luego de estornudar y Francia se quedó perdido mirándolo. Para Francia aquello fue terrible. ¿Qué más le podía pasar? Alemania no aparecía y la única persona capacitada para el auxilio ni siquiera le prestaba la debida atención.

— Escúchame bien porque necesito toda la ayuda que puedas darme.

— Sólo espero que no sea una broma más tuya.

— No lo es. Puedo jurártelo por Paris que tanto aprecio.

— Dilo ya.

— Italia, Japón y América han desaparecido.

— Salieron a pasear. De seguro todavía están…

— No, te equivocas. Me los he encontrado en el centro e incluso paseamos juntos. Te digo que han desaparecido, frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Lo vi. Estoy seguro de lo que vi. Un hombre se apareció frente a nosotros, dijo algo como "Vengan conmigo" y después desaparecieron.

— ¿Fueron tras él?

— Desaparecieron, qué parte no entiendes. Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Como si algo se los hubiera tragado, como si… como si…

Aquello lucía sumamente raro, a su parecer, Francia estaba un poco ebrio.

— ¿Cuánto tomaste?

— No lo suficiente como para alucinar algo así.

Guardó silencio por un momento y luego habló.

— ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mí?

No quería sonar grosero, sólo tenía esa duda.

— ¿América te dice algo? Además, eres el único lunático que me creería.

Calló y boqueó un poco pero no dijo más ni se sintió ofendido. Inglaterra cerró la puerta tan delicadamente que verdaderamente no parecía que iba a hacerlo. Por fuera de la habitación Francia se quedó con la cara fruncida por el supuesto desaire. Eso se ganaba por ir con el engreído de Inglaterra. ¿Qué le importaba a él que nadie le creyera? Después de todo, él estaba bien, no le había ocurrido nada. Pobres de aquellos a quienes nadie había querido ayudar, ya después se lamentarían los necios que no le habían querido creer. Mientras divagaba, Inglaterra buscó entre su maleta una buena bufanda y una gabardina y sin cambiarse la ropa de cama ya una vez cubierto salió. Francia estaba tan enfrascado en su divagar interno que se olvidó de retirarse indignado. Inglaterra lo miró extrañado por su actuar y después lo interrumpió.

— Vamos a buscarlos. Primero me llevarás al lugar donde los viste por última vez y de ahí iniciaremos su búsqueda. Pero no te quedes con la boca abierta, muévete.

El reloj de buró marcó las 2:40 AM cuando ellos finalmente salieron del hotel.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Luego de que Estados Unidos quedara inconsciente las cosas habían pasado a ser relativamente confusas para todos. De momento, Italia se había alejado de Ludwig, como Japón había relacionado que se llamaba realmente. Él por su parte aún seguía sujetado por los hombres que miraban junto a los demás la extraña escena. Si Japón no conociera los gestos habituales de Alemania no podría percibir el desconcierto en la expresión de Ludwig. Parecía que no podía creer que había dejado inconsciente a un hombre con tan solo un golpe.

— Recuéstenlo en el suelo.

— ¿América?

Veneciano se acercó a Estados Unidos en cuanto lo tendieron en el suelo. Japón se quedó quieto donde mismo observando lo que ocurría antes de decidirse a hacer algo. La fuerza de los hombres que lo sostenían había decaído, si se movía rápido podría soltarse en cualquier momento pero prefirió esperar, algo dentro de si le pedía que esperara.

— Aléjate de él, Feliciano.

— ¿Por qué le pegaste? América no ha hecho nada malo, incluso Inglaterra lo felicitó.

Ludwig miró a Italia como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

— ¿América, Inglaterra? ¿De quiénes me estás hablando?

— De nuestros compañeros, de otras naciones como nosotros. ¿Acaso América hizo algo que te molestó? Perdónalo por favor, de seguro que no tenía intención de molestarte tanto.

— Feliciano, levántate. Y-ya no llores.

Ante la mirada apenada de Ludwig, Japón se fijó que aquella escena variaba solo muy poco a una común entre el joven Italia y Alemania. Pero en cierta forma parecía que Ludwig no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con tanta sensibilidad.

— Señor Ludwig, aquí tenemos a otro.

Los hombres que lo sujetaban llamaron la atención de Ludwig. Este se acercó hasta ellos y dejó a Italia junto a Estados Unidos. Japón quiso soltarse pero ya lo habían vuelto a sujetar con bastante fuerza, aún así le plantó una mirada decidida y serena al hombre que miraba su rostro con sumo detalle.

— Te me haces conocido. ¿Eres secuaz de Alfred Jones?

— No conozco a ningún Alfred Jones. Pero si lo que quiere saber es si estoy de parte del hombre que acaba golpear, entonces probablemente lo estoy.

— Ese hombre es Alfred Jones, y me dices que estás de su parte pero que no conoces a ningún Alfred Jones. ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Señaló con completo descaro a Estados Unidos. Japón solo asintió quedamente conforme le contestó.

— Algo así.

Al parecer, el ataque de rabia del hombre lo había provocado el ver a Estados Unidos, porque ahora podía hablar relativamente tranquilo con él.

— Le aseguro que todo esto se debe a un malentendido. América-san no es quien usted cree.

— ¿Un malentendido dices? Es demasiado fantasioso.

— Pero así es.

La curiosidad de todos los mantenía sujetos a las conversación de ambos, incluso el joven Veneciano los miraba atento. Ludwig parecía contrariado por lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Entonces que es lo que pretendas que crea? ¿Qué Alfred Jones no es Alfred Jones?

— Pretendo que confié en mi palabra. El hombre que mantiene atado no es el hombre que busca.

— Es demasiado presuntuoso lo que pides. Todos conocemos el rostro del mayor enemigo del reino ¿cómo podrían tantas personas confundir una cara?

— Lamento no tener una respuesta para eso.

— ¿Ya no estás enojado Alemania?

Veneciano volvió al ataque de Ludwig, al parecer aún no comprendía que no eran la misma persona.

— ¿Señor Ludwig, qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

Ludwig meditó ligeramente lo que tenía que hacer, o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía.

— Los llevaremos al castillo, ya ellos decidirán lo que harán. La única persona que puede decirnos realmente si es o no Jones es el Rey.

— ¿No me cree?

— Dudo de tus palabras, es cierto. Aunque me hablas con total seguridad lo que me dices es absurdo. Suena como si este hombre fuera el doble de Jones, y eso lo dudo.

— Japón nunca nos ha mentido. Alemania tienes que creerle.

— Necesito que los aten bien a los caballos, partimos en cuanto estén listos. Quiero volver a Odeth antes del anochecer.

— Jones está inconsciente señor.

— Entonces despiértenlo.

— Alemania…

— Y aten a Feliciano también.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

— Japón, no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos, lo siento.

Italia lo miró con sus ojos semiabiertos mientras seguía caminando detrás del caballo de Ludwig. Los tres llevaban las manos enlazadas a una misma cuerda lo suficientemente larga como para atarlos a un respectivo caballo a cada uno. Ese estilo de transporte no se veía ya en la actualidad.

— No te preocupes Italia-kun. No debí gritarte. El que lo siente soy yo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— No lo sé Italia-kun.

— Dejen de decir cosas cursis. Tenemos que desatarnos.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso?

— Tal vez podrías usar tu súper fuerza. Ve~.

— ¡Cállense los tres! ¡¿No se los había dicho ya?

Ludwig volteó su cabeza para mirarlos amenazadoramente. Desde que Estados Unidos había sido despertado no habían parado de hablar y de igual manera, el mal humor del rubio montado se había vuelto peor.

— ¡Cállate tú! ¡No esperes misericordia cuando necesites que te prese dinero! Y exijo que llames a mi abogado. ¡Esto es un atropello a mis derechos!

— América-san, tranquilícese.

— No quiero que Alemania vuelva a enojarse con nosotros.

Japón se sentía confundido. Las cosas eran extrañas, sí, pero ¿por qué era el único que se había dado cuenta de que ese no era Alemania? Incluso si lo pensaba más seriamente, ¿Por qué el mismo Ludwig seguía confundiendo a Italia y a Estados Unidos? ¿La apariencia en ambos casos sería tan parecida que se prestaba a una confusión de ese grado? Y no solo Ludwig, también toda la gente que lo acompañaba. ¿Histeria colectiva?

No era difícil entender que Ludwig era una persona de autoridad en aquel pueblo. ¿Pero qué tanta influencia tenía en los demás? ¿Por qué se estaba preguntando ese tipo de cosas? Tal vez por lo que había dicho momentos antes de golpear a Estados Unidos. Ludwig debía repudiar al tal Alfred si trataba de tal manera a Estados Unidos. No solo en sus actos si no hasta en la forma en la que le hablaba y se dirigía a él. Entonces si lo consideraba como al asesino de su hermano no era de extrañar que quisiera matarlo. Pero hasta ahora se había contenido, en cierta medida por supuesto.

Quizás y podía entender mejor la situación que los demás por su exagerada imaginación; no es que no supiera separar la fantasía de la realidad. Si revisaba la situación de manera normal nada de lo que ocurría parecía lógico, pero si dejaba volar su imaginación las cosas adquirían mucho más sentido que antes. La idea de un mundo alterno no parecía tan descabellada y resultaba fácil entender el por qué Estados Unidos estaba siendo confundido con su otro yo. Entonces, era obvio que cada uno de ellos tenía su contraparte, así como el propio Ludwig lo era de Alemania.

Y si sus deducciones no eran erróneas la única persona que pudiese ser equivalente con el hermano de Ludwig sería el mismo Prusia. ¿Prusia había muerto? No, no debía equivocarse. En este mundo el hombre tendría otro nombre. Que fácil había dado por cierta aquella teoría.

Independientemente de todo, Japón quería creer que todo eso se resolvería. Que tarde o temprano terminarían comprobando que se habían equivocado de persona e incluso que se ofrecerían a ayudarlos. Pero todo aquello lucía tan presuntuoso ahora.

Los tres siguieron caminando un largo trayecto más. Pese a su condición, aún y si tenía que arrastrar a ratos su pierna herida Estados Unidos siguió adelante. Italia pedía a Ludwig que se detuviera para que descansaran y lo único que obtenían era que disminuyera la velocidad, pero aquello era mejor que nada. Japón contempló el camino en silencio mientras Estados Unidos conversaba animadamente con Italia; parecía que de esa forma podía distraerse del dolor. Fue así que Japón se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño pueblo cercano a las ruinas donde ellos se habían escondido al principio. Y a la distancia podía verse el castillo que tanto había mencionado Ludwig. No tan lejano en realidad, pero debido a la velocidad en que se movían parecía que nunca llegarían hasta allá. El paisaje se parecía tanto al que describían en las historias medievales. Eso era sorprendente para él.

Ludwig y los otros cuatro hombres que le acompañaban iban montados a caballo, él al frente y al medio junto a otro dos, y los otros dos restantes detrás de ellos. Realmente creían que intentarían escapar. Pero aún y contando con la extraordinaria fuerza de Estados Unidos aquello era inútil. Podían luchar, eso sí, pero no les serviría de nada siendo que estaban atados, cansados e incluso heridos y los otros incluso llevaban armas.

Si tan solo pudiese pensar en una manera de ayudarlos a todos y alejarse de ahí. Pero aún y si lo lograse, presumiendo de la fama que se cargaba el tal Alfred serían perseguidos y encontrados relativamente fácil. Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con ellos. Lo importante era el presente, y nada más.

— Nunca esperé verte así Jones.

Su atención volvió a Ludwig quien interrumpía la conversación entre Estados Unidos e Italia.

— ¿Me hablas a mí?

— Ludwig-san cree que su nombre es Alfred Jones.

— ¿Quién es Ludwig?

— Te estoy hablando Jones.

— ¿Intenta hablar con América-san, Ludwig-san?

— ¿Amé…? Estoy hablando con Jones.

— Pues si te refieres a mí…

Dijo Estados Unidos señalándose con un dedo.

— Te estás equivocando. Y no me hables porque estoy molesto contigo.

Japón sonrió esperanzado ante lo que estaba viendo. Ludwig boqueaba sorprendido por la forma en que le habían hablado. Tal vez las cosas no fueran tan malas si tanto en apariencia como en persona fuese idéntico a Alemania. Solo había que hacerle entender que ellos no tenían nada que ver con quien asesinó a su hermano. Pero hacer aquello sería un tanto complicado.

No más de dos horas después de caminata lenta el castillo se veía realmente cerca. El simple hecho de pensar en que no tendrían que seguir caminando les devolvió el aliento. Pero sorpresivamente a poco antes de entrar a la bella ciudad que rodeaba el castillo Ludwig ordenó que se detuvieran.

— No podemos ingresar con Jones de esta manera.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Te acusarían de maltrato injustificado!

— No estoy hablando contigo Jones.

Inconscientemente Estados Unidos había respondido por el nombre de Jones.

— América-san, si no quiere más problemas lo mejor será que no se deje llevar por la situación. Aún y sepa que con ese nombre se refieren a usted no les haga caso, solo empeorará las cosas.

— Comprendo, si comienzo a responder por el creerán que realmente soy él. Aunque es extraño.

Ludwig bajó del caballo y se acercó a uno de los hombres que venían atrás. Japón miró la pierna de Estados Unidos preocupado un poco por él.

— No pasa nada. Este héroe se recupera bastante rápido. Ya casi no duele.

— Lo siento, no quería incomodarlo.

— Alemania, ¿para qué quieres ese collar?

— ¿Collar?

En una de sus manos Ludwig llevaba un aro de viejo acero que definitivamente se asemejaba a un collar. Japón creyó ver en la cara interna del artefacto un extraño escrito.

— Alarmaría a la población que lo viesen andar tan falto de protección. Bien es cierto que hasta ahora no ha intentado nada, pero todos sabemos que Alfred Jones es un hombre bravo en batalla y que posee una fuerza asombrosa. No nos arriesgaremos a que una vez en el castillo ose atacar al rey.

— Ustedes están mal. Si hubiera podido defenderme en la mañana ustedes no me tendrían aquí.

— No te preocupes Jones, esto no te hará daño, no más del que mereces. Ustedes dos, sujétenlos para que no estorben.

Los hombres de atrás se bajaron de sus respectivos caballos y se acercaron tanto a Italia como a Japón. Veneciano abrió los ojos completamente asustado y sin poderse mover. Japón estando atado no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento pero aún así se acercó a Italia para reconfortarlo.

— Japón, tengo miedo.

— Tranquilízate Italia-kun.

Los hombres ya estaban casi encima de ellos. Japón quiso ponerse frente a él pero el tamaño de la cuerda no le permitió acercarse más. Sin dar mayor batalla permitió que uno de ellos lo sujetara por la espalda mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con Italia. Ludwig fue hasta Estados Unidos con pasos largos y decididos. En la mano derecha llevaba el extraño collar.

— ¡No se atreva, Ludwig-san!

Siendo un tanto más iniciativo, Italia forcejeó con el hombre para que lo soltase. Japón se sorprendió por ello. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que años atrás había sido el primero en darse por vencido en un montón de batallas?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Voy a ponerte esto.

— ¡No soy un animal!

— Yo creo que sí.

Ludwig se acercó más, disfrutando la cara de molestia de Estados Unidos al saberlo tan cercano. Por su parte, Japón trató de pensar en qué hacer. Él realmente hubiese preferido que las cosas continuaran tranquilas, pero no había sido así. Miró a Estados Unidos respirando agitadamente e intentando de cualquier forma mantenerse lejos de Ludwig. ¿Qué debían hacer? Él siempre había presumido de ser una persona calmada y buena a la hora de la acción, pero ahora, en estos mismos momentos no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

— No huyas.

— ¿Estás… bromeando? Ni en tus sueños huiría de ti.

— A mí no me lo parece. Te miras como un cervatillo asustado.

— ¿No crees que te estás tomando las cosas muy personalmente?

— Sólo lo justo. Ahora, se un hombre por primera vez en tu vida y asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

Ludwig se acercó a él deprisa y forcejeó para ponerle el collar. Estados Unidos a penas y podía apartarlo con las manos atadas. Japón se alarmó cuando vio a los otros dos hombres descender de sus equinos.

— ¡Ludwig-san!

— ¡Déjenlo tranquilo!

— ¡Maldita sea Jones, quédate quieto! ¡Y ustedes cállense ya!

Estados Unidos cayó al suelo al tropezarse. Intentó levantarse enseguida pero fue sujetado por los otros dos hombres, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

— Este es un contenedor.

Habló Ludwig fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

— Conserva la energía de su portador y lo vuelve vulnerable. Si los rumores son ciertos, la única manera de controlar la fuerza bestial de Alfred Jones es a través de un contenedor.

Ludwig parecía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando dijo aquello. Miró extrañado el collar y posteriormente al hombre que se sacudía en el suelo.

— Realmente creí que me provocarías más problemas.

Se agachó y le cerró el collar alrededor del cuello. Y nada extraño había pasado luego de ello. Los gritos de Japón e Italia cesaron cuando vieron al mismo Ludwig levantar a Estados Unidos.

— Suéltenlos ya. Debemos continuar avanzando. Este espectáculo nos ha retrasado bastante.

Ninguna de las tres naciones podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Veneciano se palpó el pecho con una mano y agradeció internamente. Japón por su parte agachó la cabeza al sentirse sumamente apenado. Estados Unidos trató de separar el collar.

— Será mejor que sigan caminando o los caballos los arrastraran.

El silencio se había adueñado de la situación. A nadie le quedaron ganas de decir algo en cuanto Ludwig comenzó a andar con su caballo luego de que los demás regresaran a sus posiciones.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Pasaron toda la noche yendo y viniendo. Buscaron por las callejuelas y en cuanto local encontraron y por más que quisieron escarbar hasta en la tierra no encontraron ni un mínimo indicio de aquellos a quienes estaban buscando. Inglaterra tuvo que asegurarle a Francia que se sentía bien bastantes veces durante la noche. Ambos sabían que ese no era el caso; Francia simulaba no estar preocupado por su condición, pero en cuanto lo miraba a los ojos lo notaba cansado. Aún así ambos prefirieron seguir buscando a los infortunados y conversaban de vez en cuando para no quedarse dormidos.

— Entonces… ¿por qué le dijiste a América que ya tenías planes para salir?

— A qué viene esa pregunta.

— Simple curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me invitó? ¿Él te lo dijo?

Inglaterra no discutía ni se ponía tan a la defensiva como habitualmente lo haría. Una vez enfermo se volvía la persona más considerable con la que pudieras tratar.

— Me lo reclamó, mejor dicho.

Cuando Francia miró el cielo tratando de desentenderse por un momento de la frustración se percató que la noche había pasado ya. ¿Realmente estuvieron buscándolos toda la madrugada? No quería decirlo, pero parecía ser lo mejor.

— Creo que debemos regresar al hotel.

— Pero si aún no los encontramos.

— Pidamos ayuda a Alemania y a los otros, si somos más la búsqueda irá mejor. Además, no te ves muy bien.

— Tal vez tengas razón.

— ¿Lo ves? El hermano Francia no se equivoca.

— Aunque no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Cuando necesite un descanso yo mismo lo pediré.

Aún así era extraño escucharle ser tan amable.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces?

— Sólo déjame revisar por allá. En cuanto lo haga nos iremos.

— ¿Realmente te preocupa tanto…?

— Por supuesto.

Con los ánimos renovados, Inglaterra salió disparado por la calle que acababa de señalar. Bien era cierto que no lucía en absoluto como una persona moribunda, pero aquella tos que lo atacaba de cuando en cuando era una señal más que clara de que ya era tiempo de regresar. Puede que no fuese tan grave, pero si no se cuidaba era seguro que las cosas se pondrían peor y Francia estaba seguro de no querer tenerlo quejándose por haberlo obligado a descuidarse.

— ¡Será mejor que te des prisa o me iré sin ti!

Lo miró alejarse un tanto por la calle. Suspiró cansado y se dio media vuelta para buscar algún vehículo en el cual regresar. Por un callejón cercano miró a un chiquillo esconderse y le pareció extraño. Se acercó a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda y el niño de cabellos rubios le miró.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme?

— ¿Te has perdido?

— No, sólo estoy buscando quien me ayude.

— Pues si me dices qué necesitas será más fácil para mí ayudarte.

— Anoche que te miré no me pareciste muy inteligente. Pero ahora creo que me equivoqué al haberme llevado a los otros.

— ¿A los otros dices?

— El rubio mentecato, el niño llorón y el hombre serio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿No me recuerdas?

Acababa de escuchar hablar al niño con la voz de un adulto, ¡con la maldita voz de aquel hombre!

— ¿Sorprendido hermano?

El niño salió completamente del callejón y se paró frente a él. Con su estatura apenas y le llegaba a la altura del ombligo. Francia estaba tan impactado que casi se olvidó de respirar.

— Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme o no?

Sin darse cuenta del cómo, tanto paredes como suelo, tanto cielo como todos sus alrededores se tornaron blancos. El niño le miró burlón con sus ojitos rojos entrecerrados al sonreír.

— Parece que el hermano Francia está asustado.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Había un recuerdo persistente palpitando en su cabeza, las imágenes se mantenían claras e imprecisas y no lo dejaban pensar claramente. En su recuerdo, luego de que todo se volviera blanco había tenido una larga conversación con el niño de ojos carmesí. Pero no podía retenerla completamente.

— _¿Dónde estoy?_

— _¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?_

— _¿Qué has hecho, dónde me has traído?_

— _Sólo necesito que me hagas un favor. Es uno pequeñito. Busca el…_

¿Por qué no podía escuchar bien lo que le estaban diciendo?

— _¿Qué?_

— _No vayas a olvidarlo como los demás._

¿Por qué no podía recordar más sobre lo que había pasado? Francia abrió los ojos mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Antes de confiar en las figuras distorsionadas que podía ver se cercioró de sentir con sus manos el lugar o la clase de suelo en el que se encontraba. Recogió un poco de tierra con su mano en puño y se preguntó en que clase de lugar estaba. Por alguna razón sabía que era un lugar desconocido, incluso sabía, sin que le pareciera raro que el mundo donde se encontraba ni siquiera era el suyo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le preocupaba? Un grito le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección al ruido. Hasta entonces su vista mejoró un poco más. Ante si, una muchachita junto a otras dos niñas más pequeñas le miraban asustadas.

— ¡Un hombre!

— Disculpen, podrían decirme…

— ¡No te acerques demonio!

¿No había dicho primero que era un hombre?

— Querida, te juro que me confundes. ¿Cómo podría un hombre tan guapo y bien parecido ser algo tan monstruoso y aterrador como un demonio?

— Mamá dijo…

La más pequeñita intentó decir algo. De inmediato la mayor le puso la mano en la boca para callarla.

— No hables con el demonio. Si lo haces tomará control de tus emociones y hasta podría poseerte.

— No soy un demonio.

Con la vista completamente restaurada y con el equilibrio mejorado se levantó despacio. Se sacudió las ropas con suma delicadeza y se cepilló el cabello como pudo. Las niñas solo se le quedaron mirando.

— Se ve tan refinado.

— Y lo soy, que de eso no te quede ninguna duda. ¿Pueden decirme dónde es que me encuentro?

— Está en el pueblo de Odeth, es el más cercano al palacio.

— ¿Por qué me estás hablando como si viviéramos en la edad media?

— ¿Edad media?

— ¿Es que acaso no puedes entender lo que te digo?

Entre las tres niñas se acercaron para mirarlo mejor. Rodeado, Francia no supo si sentirse acosado o divertido por la escena.

— Es descortés.

— Es apuesto.

— Y es refilado.

— Refinado Maria.

— Eso.

— ¡Ya sé lo que es!

Canturrearon al mismo tiempo las tres, Francia miró una por una a las chiquillas que aún lo rodeaban y se preguntó por qué se alegraban tanto.

— No es un demonio.

— Papá querrá que lo llevemos a casa.

— De seguro que el señor Ludwig lo devuelve al castillo.

Sin entender nada se dejó arrastrar por las manos de las niñas más chicas que seguían a la mayor.

— No se preocupe. Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Francia se sintió enormemente aliviado de escuchar esas palabras. Siguiendo el juego de las chiquillas las acompañó. Para entonces, una gran parte del recuerdo anterior se había esfumado y por extraño que pareciera, él siguió sintiendo que no había nada que temer aún sin conocer el por qué.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Alfred miró en la lejanía el reino contrario; parado justamente a la orilla del río Aurora, aquella frontera natural entre su propio reino y el ajeno. No había más suspiros como los de las veces anteriores en las que con esperanza miraba la lejanía. No había más dolor ni más ansias por verle. Sorprendido realmente por lo que no estaba sintiendo se palpó el corazón para comprobar que aún estuviera vivo, y así lo era.

— Mi señor Alfred, es hora de regresar.

— Preparen los caballos entonces. ¡Y que todo habitante del reino se entere de que el pacto no se ha concretado!

Los hombres a su alrededor vitorearon ante su palabra. Alfred miró el puente que cruzaba perpendicularmente el río y que comunicaba a ambos reinos para terminar de cerciorarse de que nadie venía por allí. Al parecer, el rey había faltado a su palabra al no presentarse para llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos reinos.

— Asegúrense de que la princesa vaya cómoda y segura. No le perdonaré a nadie ni la más mínima falla si eso la afectara.

— Enseguida mi señor.

A punto de subir a su corcel el sonido de algo cayendo dentro del río llamó su atención. Fue hasta la orilla de vuelta a cerciorarse de que nadie hubiese caído en el peligroso río y se impresionó de ver a alguien hundiéndose poco a poco. Sin más pensamientos de por medio arrojó su espada y se quitó las prendas que le afectaran al nadar y se arrojó al río. Sus hombres se acercaron al verlo lanzarse de tal modo.

Para su sorpresa conocía aquel rostro y aquellos rubios cabellos. Incluso estaba seguro de que los ojos del hombre que se estaba ahogando eran de un verde precioso. Nadó lo más aprisa que pudo para alcanzarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo sujetó de un brazo y nadando a toda la velocidad que le permitieron las piernas volvió a la superficie.

— ¡Alfred!

La princesa había bajado de su carruaje ante el escándalo y lo miraba preocupada.

— ¡Lancen una cuerda!

La corriente era fuerte y aún así se mantenía en el mismo lugar. De ser cualquier otra persona ya habría sido arrastrado por la corriente, sin embargo, aún y con su fuerza apenas podía sujetar al otro hombre con un brazo y mantenerse a flote. Uno de los caballeros lanzó la soga mientras otros cinco la sujetaban de un extremo. Usó su destreza para alcanzar a tomarla antes de que las aguas la arrastraran y se sujetó con suficiente fuerza. Entonces fue halado hasta la orilla. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que tomaran al joven y después él solo salió del río.

— ¿Está vivo?

— Es increíble. Aún respira.

— Supongo que no tuvo suficiente tiempo para tragar agua.

— ¿Estás bien Alfred?

— Sí mi princesa. Estoy bien.

— Me alegro.

La jovencita de cabellos cortos y rubios le sonrió. Alfred quería corresponder el gesto sinceramente pero como no nacía de su interior hacerlo solo asintió con la cabeza. Luego fue hasta donde habían tendido al hombre y lo levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada. La verdad es que con su fuerza muy pocas cosas pesaban de una forma significativa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Puedo solo, gracias. Solo necesito que se lleven mi caballo.

— ¿Quién es, Alfred?

— Un viejo amigo.

Por alguna razón no lo parecía. Los hombres dejaron de preguntar y regresaron a la princesa al carruaje para poder partir. Alfred estrechó contra sí al rubio durmiente y caminó junto a sus hombres detrás del transporte de la princesa. Ya una vez en casa podría hacerle las preguntas correspondientes.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Arthur.

* * *

><p>Sé que las dudas son bastantes y que los cambios de escenas confusos, lamento eso. Procuraré que no lo sean tanto, y que las dudas solo sean relacionadas con la historia y no que se deban a mi forma de escribir.<p>

Ya saben, si quieren comentar algo háganlo con toda confianza. No me molesta, por el contrario, les exhorto a que lo hagan, de otra manera no sé que es lo que están pensando de la historia, si les gusta o no, o cuáles son las dudas que pudieran tener con respecto a ella. No deseo arriesgarme a imaginar cosas que no son o arruinar la historia.

Y para las agradables y lindas personitas que dejaron comentario en el episodio anterior, permítanme agradecerles de antemano y contestar a sus amables palabras.

**MyobiXHitachiin:**Muchas gracias por comentar. Sé que suena extraño eso de Alfred/Inglaterra/América, pero eso solo vuelve la historia mejor Jaja. Con respecto a las dudas, me temo que con este episodio no se resuelven muchas, pero ya lo harán los episodios posteriores. Cambiando de tema, me temía enormemente que la longitud del episodio lo volviera tedioso, me alegra saber que en tu caso ese es un punto a favor. Espero que sigas la historia y que comentes como en esta ocasión. Nos leemos luego.

**clicker-195:** Te agradezco que me hayas dejado tu comentario en el episodio anterior y me alegra enormemente que te guste mi forma de escribir, personalmente la considero un poco tosca pero siempre es agradable leer lo que opinan otras personas sobre ella. Definitivamente las dudas solo se resolverán con el pasar de los episodios, aunque tu duda en especial no tarda en explicarse, así que si lo deseas te agradeceré que continúes leyendo la historia. Sobre Historias y estrellas, la respuesta es… ¡Sí! xD Mi intención es continuar con el fic. Lamentablemente por algunas situaciones no he podido tener la constancia que me gustaría. Muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar.

**KENNY: **Tu emotividad me alaga y mucho más el que te gusten mis historias, todas ellas producto de mi imaginación enferma jaja. La verdad es que no sé como explicar la emoción que siento cada que alguien comenta algo sobre lo que escribo. Las gracias siempre me salen sobrando xD Lamento terriblemente que el capítulo te haya confundido. Si ha sido por mi mala manera de escribir te pido que me perdones, tengo que trabajar con el cambio de escenas, soy muy mala para pasar de un mundo a otro. Sobre Historias y estrellas, sí voy a continuarlo, solo diría: " ójala que fuera más temprano que tarde", pero de que lo voy a continuar lo voy a continuar. Gracias por tu comentario.

**hanasaki: **Aquí está la continuación. Espero que te guste el episodio. Nos leemos luego.


	3. Capítulo III

Al fin, regreso con el tercer episodio de Diamante negro. Quiero decir mi razón de tardarme tanto, pero no sé cómo sin que parezca que quiero hacerme la víctima. Lamentablemente falleció un familiar y siendo sincera, no tenía cabeza para pensar.

Si es que alguna persona vuelve para leer esto, déjame pedirte disculpas por la demora. Bien me dijeron en un comentario que las ansias matan y para no hacerles el cuento más largo y no volver las introducciones tediosas, me salto por el momento el rollo argumental y paso directamente a las aclaraciones correspondientes.

Sobre las advertencias anteriores, la pareja _extraña_ de la que hablé en el capítulo anterior da su primer vistazo, literalmente solo es mencionada pero ahí está. Me refiero a Ivan y Arthur. Aseguro que no interviene en el resultado final de la historia, pero sí conlleva un peso importante en ella, de todos modos, ni siquiera estoy segura sobre si puedo denominarla como extraña. Mejor lean y juzguen.

Debido a que el mundo alterno es de mi invención me tomé quizá algunas libertades, así que no les extrañe que en este recóndito lugar los matrimonios entre hombres sean vistos con tal ligereza.

Otra cosa, no hay cambios de escenas entre un mundo y otro, todo se desarrolla en el mundo alterno, espero que no haya mucha confusión con eso.

Ya no les molesto más, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo III<em>

Al principio Japón se había alarmado cuando finalmente entraron al pueblo. Inmediatamente la gente se acercó a saludar a Ludwig y después, se quedaba parada viéndolos a ellos. Aparentemente Feliciano era conocido por el pueblo; las personas señalaban a Italia y cuchicheaban sobre él al confundirlo con Veneciano. Por su parte, la gente apenas y lo miraba o le prestaba atención. Sin embargo, pese a la situación Italia saludaba con sus manos atadas a cuanta bella señorita se encontraba. Aquello pareció devolverle su perdida vitalidad.

— Adiós joven señorita. ¿Si salgo vivo de esta saldría conmigo?

— Italia-kun…

— Adiós, adiós. ¡Mira Japón!

— Italia Veneciano-kun, compórtate.

— Pero Japón…

— Somos prisioneros, no lo olvides. Como bien dijiste, incluso podrían asesinarnos.

— ¡No quiero! Bella señorita, deme un beso antes de morir.

Pero para Estados Unidos las cosas eran diferentes. Primero lo habían mirado con incredulidad, luego la gente comenzó a congregarse a sus lados y cual barrera humana fueron siguiéndolos a su paso. Aquello parecía ridículo, pero la verdad es que imponía sentir tantas miradas.

Aún así, el camino entre las callejuelas se mantuvo relativamente tranquilo. Desde lejos, la ciudad le había parecido pequeña y modesta y ahora que Japón pudo mirarla de cerca lucía justamente al contrario. No era tan grande como otras urbes que conocía, pero sí le parecía curioso el observar a tanta gente andando entre las calles y saliendo de las casas, claro, además de las que les seguían. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el castillo. A la lejanía no había podido observarlo con detalle, pero ahora entre más se acercaban a el más maravilloso le parecía. La enorme construcción se alzaba imperiosa, y a diferencia de lo que había creído no se encontraba rodeada por el pueblo. Erigido en lo alto de un peñasco, o por lo menos era lo que a Japón le parecía se mantenía excluido del pueblo, comunicado únicamente por un largo puente de piedra por el que transitaba gente. Al final del puente, una enorme puerta de madera vigilada por bastantes hombres con armadura restringían el paso y la custodiaban. ¡Era como estar en un cuento! Incluso la muralla que lo rodeaba parecía irreal.

— Espérenme aquí.

Se detuvieron a bastantes metros de distancia de lo que en apariencia era la entrada general y miraron a Ludwig caminar hacia ella.

— Sorprendente.

Y para Japón así lo fue. Una vez pudo mirar hacia uno de los lados del puente se dio cuenta de que había agua por doquier. Era extraño y fascinante. Pero no era el momento para maravillarse.

— Tengo hambre.

— Lo sé Italia-kun. De hecho me temo que de seguir sin consumir alimento podemos incluso perder la consciencia.

Miró a Estados Unidos sorprendido por su silencio. ¿Sería que, por primera vez tanta atención le molestaba? Supuso que nadie se sentiría contento en su situación.

— Ya no recuerdo la última vez que comí pasta. Ve~, realmente quiero comer pasta.

Ludwig habló con los guardias en la puerta y luego, tras unas cuantas palabras más uno de ellos ingresó. Japón permaneció en expectativa por un leve momento. Italia había vuelto a perder la atención a la situación, esta vez mirando el ir y venir de las personas. Estados Unidos no desprendió su vista del caballo a su frente. Despacio y a la distancia Ludwig emprendió el regreso pero esta vez junto a él venían algunos hombres armados. La escena llamó la atención de Japón.

— ¿Qué miras?

— Que vienen hacia nosotros.

— Ve~.

No más de dos minutos Ludwig y compañía estaban con ellos.

— Desátenlos.

— ¿Habla en serio Ludwig-san?

— Ve~, al fin.

— Van a llevarlos al calabozo.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Las cosas pasaron relativamente rápido para los tres. Un momento, sujetos detrás del trasero de un caballo, al otro arrastrados de mala manera y luego encerrados en una celda a bastantes metros bajo el nivel del suelo.

Italia había pedido ayuda entre lloriqueos como era su costumbre, pero calló una vez que Ludwig le había dado la espalda y se había apartado de ellos. Estados Unidos habría llorado de impotencia de no ser porque tenía el orgullo bastante maltrecho como para planteárselo siquiera. Y Japón, sabía que de seguro habían sentido una vergüenza como ésta, pero no podía recordar alguna.

Situados en una parte del castillo, puesto que los habían hecho entrar por la puerta principal apenas podían verse entre ellos debido a la escasa luz de las antorchas. Los guardias que de tanto en tanto caminaban frente a su celda ni siquiera los miraban. Y la comida que les habían llevado lucía mucho más espantosa que la que algún día le despreciaron a Inglaterra. Aún así, luego de muchas malas caras y gestos de repulsión la consumieron. Ninguno de ellos quería morir de hambre.

Sin estar consientes del tiempo transcurrido, se dieron por vencidos en intentar adivinarlo o en preguntarle a alguno de los guardias. Por lo menos aún parecían tener ánimos de hablar entre ellos. Pese a que lo hacían más por distraerse del momento, Japón sintió que era un buen momento para dar a conocer sus conclusiones y pensamientos.

— Sobre nuestra situación…

— ¿Qué sucede Japón?

Italia lo miró curioso.

— Es solo que he pensando algunas cosas.

— Yo también he estado pensando sobre eso.

Estados Unidos sonaba confiado y más recuperado.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí, y sólo llegué a una conclusión. Hemos sido secuestrados por alienígenas y están experimentando con nosotros. Nos hacen tener alucinaciones y experimentan con nosotros. ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Bueno, eso solo que me sorprendió.

— ¿Crees que hay alguna otra cosa que explique mejor lo que está pasando?

— ¿Qué tal que hemos sido transportados a un mundo alterno?

— ¿En qué clase de juego fantasioso estás pensando ahora Japón?

— No lo digo en broma, América-san.

— Es demasiado irreal.

— ¿Y los extraterrestres no?

— ¿Sabes cuántos casos se reportan de gente que ha sido abducida por ellos?

— Sólo estoy tratando de ser objetivo. Si es que las circunstancias lo permiten.

— Ve~, ¿un mundo alterno? ¿Eso explicaría por qué Alemania se comporta extraño? Tal vez deba ir con él y animarlo.

— No creo que sea lo conveniente, Italia-kun. Y dudo que te permitan salir siquiera. Y si mi teoría es acertada, el hombre no es Alemania-san.

— ¿Y en qué basas tu teoría, Japón?

— Pues…

Intentó pensar en las palabras correctas para que tanto Estados Unidos como Italia pudieran entender cabalmente.

— Sólo lo supuse.

— Ve~, ya veo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que fuimos arrojados sin ningún tipo de aviso a un mundo extraño?

— Algo así.

— ¿Y Alemania por qué está aquí? ¿No deberíamos ser los únicos?

— ¿Hermano Francia no debería estar con nosotros?

— Escuchen con atención por favor. Si estoy en lo correcto, solo nosotros tres hemos llegado aquí. No sé por qué ni el cómo. Francia-san debería estar con nosotros en caso de que él también hubiera sido transportado, pero si no es así, tal vez se deba a que él aún permanezca en nuestro mundo. Por favor, no confíen ciegamente en lo que ven. Nos toparemos con personas a quien creeremos conocer, pero por más que se parezcan, por más que luzcan y hablen de la misma manera que las demás naciones que conocemos no serán ellos.

— ¡Que miedo!

— ¿Hablas de clones? ¡Estamos en un mundo lleno de clones!

Esto parecía ser mucho más difícil de lo que creyó en principio.

— No, no. Si se trata de un mundo alterno, la misma gente que vive en nuestro mundo vive aquí. Pero no son las personas que conocemos. Aquí ellos tienen otro nombre, otra profesión, otra vida incluso. De hecho, hasta podría ser que quienes en nuestro mundo se aborrecen en este mundo sean los mejores aliados. No podemos estar seguros de en qué condiciones estén los demás ni dar por sentado que nuestras propias contrapartes lleven la misma vida que nosotros o los mismos sentimientos.

Los otros dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Japón. Parecían azorados.

— Por eso América-san ha sido confundido con Alfred Jones. Ustedes dos son equivalentes, literalmente la misma persona pero cada uno viviendo en su propio mundo.

— ¡No me compares con ese asesino!

— Obviamente puedo estar equivocado. No se lo tome a mal América-san.

— Entonces, ¿Alemania no es Alemania aquí? ¿Por eso se comporta tan extraño? ¿No somos amigos aquí?

— Italia-kun. Lamento no poder responder a todas tus preguntas de manera concisa. Siento que esto sea tan confuso para todos.

— ¿Cómo vamos a volver?

— Eso tampoco lo sé.

Se miraron entre los tres en silencio, preguntándose a si mismos montones de cosas tan diferentes y variadas. Para Italia, la duda más recurrente tenía que ver con Alemania; sobre lo que estaría haciendo y si podría ser amigo del Alemania de este mundo. Y en menor medida pensaba en la pasta y la preparación de ésta. En el caso de Japón, las interrogantes eran más complejas y existencialistas, algo así como ¿por qué habían terminado ahí, cómo iban a volver, alguien en el otro mundo se habría dado cuenta? Y cosas como esas. Y en el particular caso de Estados Unidos las preguntas eran un tanto más sentimentalistas. ¿Cómo irían las cosas en casa? ¿Tony habría terminado ya con los juegos? y la que más le atormentaba: ¿Inglaterra notaría su ausencia?

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Luego de la modesta comida que le habían servido, Francia se vio rodeado por algunos campesinos y otra gente que lo miraban como si fuera caído del cielo. Por él, disfrutaría de la agradable atención si no fuera que no tenía la más mínima idea del lugar en el que se encontraba. Las niñas que lo habían encontrado le habían hablado montones de veces de lo bonita que era su casa y lo agradables que eran sus padres y de vez en cuando, entre su conversación había escuchado llamar al pueblo "Odeth", así como que lo llevarían ante la presencia de la única persona que podría ayudarlo, un tal Ludwig, que después los propios padres de las niñas le informarían no se encontraba en el pueblo, aldea, ciudad o lo que fuera en donde se encontraba.

Y aunque todos los presentes le hablaban y trataban como un enviado del señor, aquello no era tan cómodo como le había parecido en un principio. Ya sabía que era atractivo, bien parecido y de una personalidad deslumbrante, ¿pero por qué todos parecían tan atraídos hacía él? Y no de la manera en la que le gustaría. ¿Es que se había bañado? ¿Era la colonia que había usado? ¿O las ropas de última moda? Aquí había algo extraño.

Ya se había tomado las cosas con demasiada calma como para continuar haciéndolo. Pero la gente parecía tan ignorante como él sobre lo que había pasado. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar, o salir a buscar la respuesta por si mismo en una tierra que no conocía. Siendo el único que… un momento. ¿Cómo es que no había llegado a esa conclusión antes? Tal vez, el trío que tanto estuvo buscando estaba en el mismo lugar que él. ¿Y qué había sido de Inglaterra?

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más, mi señor?

— De momento no, gracias.

— ¿No quiere más carne? Podemos matar otra gallina si así lo quiere.

— No hay porque. Ya estoy satisfecho.

— ¿Algo más de beber?

— No, así estoy bien.

Sonrió ya sin ganas mientras la gente se acercaba más a la mesa donde momentos antes comiera para mirarlo con mejor detalle. ¡Estaba siendo acosado!

— ¿Quiere que le preparemos un baño?

— ¿Quiere que busquemos ropas limpias para usted?

"¿¡Pueden dejarme tranquilo!", habría querido gritarles, pero se contuvo. Tenía que comportarse. Por lo menos si no quería herir la susceptibilidad de esta gente y que luego quisieran lincharlo. Pero no podía más, nunca había estado tan rodeado de gente prestándole ese grado de atención sin estar en medio de una orgía.

— ¿Habrá alguien que pueda llevarme a buscar por los alrededores?

— ¿Quiere ir a algún lado?

— ¿Necesita que lo llevemos de vuelta a su hogar?

— Sí, si pudieran se los agradecería. Pero no sé como volver.

La gente se quedó callada a su alrededor pensando al igual que él.

— Y si lo llevamos… no, sería demasiado descabellado.

— Qué es lo que ibas a decir.

— No tiene caso.

— Vamos, dilo.

— Pues, siendo que el señor Ludwig no está, y es quien podría decirnos acertadamente que hacer pensé que tal vez sería buena idea llevarlo hasta el palacio de su majestad, el rey Ivan. Tal vez allá puedan ayudarle.

— ¿El rey Ivan?

— ¡Esa es una buena idea!

La gente coreó ante eso. Francia por su parte, se quedó callado viendo como la gente comenzaba a organizarse para preparar su traslado hasta el castillo, sin saber que de las cinco naciones que habían llegado a aquella tierra desconocida, él era el de mejor suerte.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Tenía dudas con respecto a la actitud de Alfred. Había encontrado extrañas algunas de sus actitudes, algunos de sus modos, como si hubiera cambiado o como si no fuera la misma persona, pero aquellos ojos añiles seguían siendo los mismos. Sacudió su cabeza ante los pensamientos incongruentes que le embargaban. Sin duda alguna, haber vuelto al castillo le traía recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. De nada le había servido exiliarse en la aldea de Odeth para reprimir su pesar. No había forma de eliminar sus sentimientos. Había sido un tonto al creer que cobrando venganza su tristeza se iría, al final, el mirar de nuevo a Alfred sólo había removido sus recuerdos.

Deseaba volver a la aldea, no soportaba mirar el palacio, los pasillos ni los jardines donde literalmente pasó la mayor parte de su vida junto a Gilbert. No aún. Y menos sabiendo que el maldito hombre que sin sentimiento alguno le arrebató a su hermano seguía vivo. Tal vez, solo tal vez hasta que lo mirara muerto podría tener la paz que tanto quería.

No, tenía que salir del castillo, de la ciudad misma si quería mantenerse cuerdo. Ludwig corrió a toda prisa a las caballerizas del ejército que tan bien conocía y encontró, en el lugar que antes fuera designado para él a su caballo. Se sentía como los viejos tiempos pero esta vez, el lugar junto a él, el que le correspondía a Gilbert estaba abandonado. A punto de subir una voz que apenas y reconocía se dirigió a él.

— Señor Ludwig, permítame un momento de su tiempo. Antes de que se marche, hay alguien a quien le gustaría hablar con usted.

— Lo siento Toris, no puedo quedarme aquí un momento más. Avísenme con anticipación la fecha que propongan para la ejecución de Jones, y yo estaré aquí de vuelta para ese entonces.

— Pero…

— No pidas imposibles.

— ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

La nueva voz agregada a la conversación devolvió la atención de Ludwig. Junto al castaño Toris, un hombre de mediana estatura y cubierto por una gran capa negra se acercó a él. Al descubrirse el rostro, Ludwig vio los rubios cabellos y ojos verdes que caracterizaban a Lord Arthur.

— Su alteza.

Literalmente se dejó caer al piso y apoyó una de sus rodillas para reverenciarlo. Con la cabeza gacha, esperó a que el hombre dijera algo.

— No hay necesidad Ludwig, estamos en confianza.

— Es mi rey y ante todo le debo respeto.

— Está bien, puedes levantarte.

Y así lo hizo.

— Creí que no se encontraba. Me dijeron que su majestad, el rey Ivan ha salido así que supuse que usted había salido con él.

— Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste Ludwig, si tan sólo tuvieras una idea.

— No quiero parecer grosero, pero…

— Lo sé, una vez abandonaste el palacio te deslindaste por completo de nosotros. Y no te lo recrimino. Si pudiera, yo también me habría ido hace tiempo.

— Su alteza.

— Pero no vine hasta aquí para hablar de mí. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Si está a mi alcance, no dude en que lo haré. ¿Qué necesita?

— Necesito hablar con Jones.

— Lo siento su alteza. Pero eso es algo en lo que yo no puedo ayudarle.

— Es urgente. No te lo pediría de no ser necesario.

— ¿Tiene idea de lo que me está pidiendo?

— Eres el único con el suficiente poder y que aún nos es fiel. Ludwig, necesito tu ayuda.

— Lo siento. No puedo. Ya ni siquiera pertenezco al ejército del reino.

— Pero los hombres aún te escuchan. Sólo necesito que entre tú y Toris los distraigan lo justo para que yo baje a la mazmorra. La salida es lo de menos.

— ¿Para qué quiere hablar con Jones?

— No sólo es él. Feliciano también está ahí. Si puedo obtener la información antes de que…

— ¿Por qué no simplemente ordena que le dejen verlos?

Bajando la mirada y un tanto inseguro Arthur le contestó.

— Desde hace un tiempo he perdido muchos de mis privilegios. Sólo cuando Ivan está en palacio vuelvo a ser rey, mientras no, sólo soy un prisionero más.

Las cosas se oían más graves de lo que parecían. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? Desde el principio, cuando le dijeron que ninguno de los monarcas estaban disponibles para atenderlo siendo que el rey Arthur sí lo estaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando?

— Te lo contaré todo, pero después. ¿Me ayudaras?

— Pero…

— Soy el único que puede sacarle toda la verdad a Alfred. Desde el por qué está aquí, hasta cuales son sus intenciones. Tienes que confiar en mí.

¿Desde cuando era tan maleable? Volvió sus pasos y se acercó a su alteza.

— Sabe que mi lealtad está con el reino y con su majestad el rey Ivan. Aquella vez que prometí tenerle la misma lealtad a usted, cuando se unieron en matrimonio no le mentí.

— Lo sé Ludwig. Ahora, Toris te dirá que es lo que debemos hacer.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Debido al cansancio y a que no tenían nada más en que entretenerse que no fueran ellos mismos los tres decidieron que debían descansar. Japón se había ofrecido en permanecer en vigilia por si algo ocurría. Así que los otros dos cerraron los ojos e inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.

Estados Unidos volvía a tener sueños extraños, no solo por su contenido; el hecho de estar más consiente de lo que estaría en una junta mundial lo hacía especial. Esta vez, se veía a si mismo sin ser él, es decir, a quien ahora reconocía como a Alfred, ¿cargando entre brazos a Inglaterra? No estaba seguro, la verdad es que con tantas cosas y con tantos parecidos ya no se sentía seguro de afirmar quien era quien.

Dentro de una habitación, Alfred recostó al otro en la cama y mandó llamar a una criada. Apenas y miró de vuelta al hombre inconsciente cuando salió de la habitación. Caminó por un pasillo hasta que se topó con Japón quien de seguro no era Japón y entre susurros le dijo:

"_A partir de ahora, él es tu responsabilidad"_

Cuando abrió los ojos parecía desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Japón cabeceando.

— Descansa Japón.

— ¿Eh? ¿América-san? ¿No debería estar durmiendo?

— Ya dormí suficiente. No te preocupes, yo me quedaré vigilando.

Sin más resistencia, Japón se recostó en el suelo de piedra para descansar. Estados Unidos meditó lo que acababa de soñar. ¿Realmente era Alfred a quien había visto? Es decir, aceptar aquello era como dar por cierta la teoría de Japón. Además, ¿por qué tenía él sueños con él? ¡No tenía sentido!

Los pasos habituales de los guardias se alejaron y las cosas quedaron en completo silencio. Luego regresaron, pero esta vez parecían apurados. Una fina figura se detuvo frente a la celda y sujetó con ambas manos dos de los barrotes de la puerta. No podía ver el rostro del hombre porque estaba completamente cubierto por una capucha. El hombre se agachó para mirarlo y entonces Estados Unidos se encontró con el rostro de Inglaterra.

— Hablemos.

Una vez hubo escuchado aquella voz no solo abrió los ojos; su corazón palpitó exageradamente. Sentado en el suelo, se acercó a la puerta para mirarlo mejor. Entonces el hombre frente a él se arrodilló para tener mejor soporte y permanecer a la altura de su visión. Estados Unidos se sintió incómodo cuando el otro se quitó la capucha y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Más inquieto cuando las manos ajenas se posaron en sus pómulos a través de la puerta y lo acariciaron con cariño. No recordaba una sola vez en la que sus rostros estuvieran así de cerca por decisión propia.

— Inglaterra…

La expresión del otro rubio se mutó a una de sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es Inglaterra?

— Tú.

— No, yo no lo soy, es que… ¿acaso me has olvidado?

Ambos se miraron extrañados sin entender de lo que estaban hablando. El encanto de la escena se perdió para Estados Unidos de repente. ¿Qué le había pasado? Era como… como si la sola idea de encontrarse con Inglaterra hubiera podido tranquilizarlo. Como si hubiera estado añorando verlo.

— Si no eres Inglaterra, ¿quién eres entonces?

Estados Unidos contempló su rostro con total atención y se percató de unos cuantos detalles. Pese a ser idénticos, este Inglaterra lucía más joven. Casi como aquellos años donde se conocieron. Y sus cejas no eran tan pronunciadas ni tan pobladas. Unos cuantos milímetros de diferencia, y no, no es que él conociera a detalle el rostro de Inglaterra. Pero había algo que no le permitía despegar su vista.

— Entonces es cierto.

— ¿Qué es cierto?

— Que has vendido tu alma a cambio de poder. Que te has vuelto un monstruo.

Estaban ahí, viéndose las caras y hablándose de frente pero sin entenderse. Cada uno manteniendo una conversación unilateral.

— Eres tan frío conmigo, incluso pareces otra persona.

El muchacho volvió a acariciar sus mejillas, esta vez con un tacto más ligero y corto. De pronto, las cosas para Estados Unidos se despejaron de repente. Tal vez fuese otro caso como el de Alemania. Tal vez, este hombre, aún viéndose idéntico a Inglaterra no lo fuera. ¿Pero qué cosas estaba pensando? Aquello era irreal y por lo tanto, una estupidez más de su atormentada cabeza. Pero entonces, ¿por qué la idea le parecía tan real? ¿Por qué las palabras de Japón sonaban ahora tan sabias? Sólo se le ocurría una manera de comprobarlo.

— Me estás confundiendo con Alfred. Yo no soy Alfred.

El muchacho gentil que se había mostrado ante él cambió su expresión a una de rabia. El cambio había sido extraño.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no eres el Alfred que conocí?

— Estoy diciendo que no soy Alfred.

Entonces no se había equivocado. Este Inglaterra también creía que era Alfred.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Alfred? ¿Tanto anhelas la muerte que has decidido entregarte?

— Te equivocas.

— ¿Por qué te acompaña Feliciano? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

Recordó que aquel era el nombre por que el que habían llamado a Italia alguna vez.

— Nos estás confundiendo. Te equivocas.

— Entonces muéstramelo.

— ¿Mostrarte qué?

El hombrecito hizo algo que dejó a Estados Unidos con la boca abierta. Los hermosos ojos verdes que ya había contemplado se iluminaron de una manera anormal. Emitían luz y lo miraban como queriendo atravesarlo.

— ¿Qué estás… qué es eso?

— Yo no quería Alfred, pero me has obligado a esto. Voy a buscar entre tus recuerdos lo que no has querido contarme.

¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo? Estados Unidos sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo y caía completamente recostado al piso en una posición incómoda, y luego, como aún sin tenerlos enfrente lo único que podía ver eran los ojos centelleantes de antes. De pronto, montones de recuerdos y vivencias aparecieron en su cabeza cual programa televisivo; seguro de no haberse visto a si mismo con los ojos de otra persona como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Todas aquellas imágenes sin orden y sin sonido. Aún así sabía que es lo que había estado haciendo, que es lo que había dicho. Pero, ¿por qué podía verlos?

Todo a una velocidad tan alta que de momentos le hacía sentir dar vueltas la cabeza. ¿A esto se había referido la copia de Inglaterra con lo de buscar entre sus recuerdos? ¿Acaso él también los estaba viendo? No es que tuviera cosas muy importantes entre ellos, pero eran suyos. ¿Qué derecho tenía el otro para fisgonear de esa manera? Desde que había despertado esta mañana habían pasado por alto muchos de sus derechos, ya no lo permitiría. Sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo o cómo lo estaba haciendo, comenzó a frenar las imágenes.

"_No lo entiendo"_

Poco antes de que todo se detuviera, en el último recuerdo aparecían él e Inglaterra. Precisamente la escena del día anterior donde le pedía que los acompañara en el paseo.

"_Estos recuerdos, tú no…"_

La voz en su cabeza se calló y ahora resonó en la celda. Aunque su vista no era precisa ni absolutamente confiable, pudo percibir que estaban devuelta en la mazmorra, si es que alguna vez salieron de ahí. La copia de Inglaterra se encontraba pasmado, aún de rodillas y viéndolo fijamente. Estados Unidos se levantó pero no volvió a acercarse tanto a la puerta.

— Tú no eres Alfred.

— Yo te lo dije.

— ¡¿Quién eres?

— América. Soy Estados Unidos de América.

— Pero… eres idéntico a él.

— No eres el primero en confundirme.

Aquella luz extraña cesó de sus ojos al tiempo que los cerraba, como si estuviera meditando algo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos la luz verduzca había desaparecido por completo.

— No puede ser…

Como impulsado por una gran necesidad se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia lo que debía ser la salida. Estados Unidos no pudo explicarse lo que había ocurrido, y menos como es que con tremendo ruido ni Japón o Italia despertaran.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Arthur corrió espantado por lo poco extenso del pasillo y por las escaleras. Salió de la mazmorra y fue directo a donde debía encontrarse con Toris y Ludwig. Estaba temblando del cansancio y el desconcierto. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, ambos se sorprendieron de su condición.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, su alteza?

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Ludwig lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de su tosquedad se arrepintió enormemente de ello.

— Discúlpeme, su alteza.

— Lo he visto…

— ¿Qué?

— He visto al hombre, he visto el mundo. Todo es tan extraño.

Ninguno entendió de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Pudo hablar con Alfred?

— ¿No me escuchaste? El hombre no es Alfred.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué está hablando?

— No lo sé, no me lo explico, pero no son ellos. He visto sus recuerdos, vi parte de su vida. Es como, como si fuese otro Alfred viviendo en un mundo distinto.

— ¡Lo han encantado! ¡El rey Ivan va a matarme cuando se entere de esto!

— Espera Toris. A mi sólo me parece confundido. Su alteza, ¿qué es lo que pasó allá abajo?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ludwig tomó a Arthur de un brazo y lo alejó del lugar donde estaban para volver a las caballerizas. Los guardias estuvieron a nada de encontrarlos. Toris se había quedado atrás pero los seguía.

— Su alteza, necesito que me diga lo que pasó. Sólo así puedo entender.

— Creí que hablando con Alfred se resolverían las cosas. Pero no es Alfred.

— ¿Cómo que no es Alfred?

— Miré Ludwig, usé estos ojos malditos para mirar a través de él y me encontré con respuestas que no buscaba. Vi una vida distinta, con amigos distintos, un mundo diferente.

El rey estaba desvariando. No había otra explicación.

— Su nombre es América.

¿América? ¿El rey creía todas esas cosas ridículas que habían estado diciendo? Cuando Toris los alcanzó los guardias venían tras él. Inmediatamente los rodearon, aquello extrañó a Ludwig.

— Por órdenes del rey Ivan, su alteza, el rey Arthur debe volver a sus dormitorios en este instante.

— Lo siento, no pude perderlos.

Los guardias sujetaron a Arthur, y no precisamente como se sujetaría a un rey.

— ¡Ivan no ordenaría algo así! ¡Ni siquiera está aquí!

Luego miró de modo suplicante a Ludwig. Pero él no supo que hacer.

— Tienes que creerme Ludwig. Eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Los hombres se llevaron al monarca mientras él solamente se quedó mirándolos. Ese día había sido casi tan extraño y surreal como el día que Gilbert había muerto.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Con una calma impropia de su gusto salió de los terrenos del castillo. Una vez montado en su caballo galopó en el a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de la vista de su gente, de sus antiguos compañeros y demás. Estar en palacio sólo podía hacerle daño. No obstante, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba abandonando su compromiso con el rey Arthur al dejarlo atrás.

El camino que tardó horas en recorrer al mediodía ahora lo avanzaba con mucha más velocidad. Ya a las afueras de la ciudad, descendió el paso de su caballo para no agotarlo y se concentró mejor en el camino.

Se perdió del transitado pasaje para atravesar por los bosques y llegar más pronto por el atajo que solo pocos conocían. Ludwig tenía planeado llegar al pueblo, darse una buena ducha, cenar e ir a visitar la tumba de Gilbert por la noche para que nadie pudiera observarlo. Pero como si el destino no quisiera o como si alguna misteriosa coincidencia lo siguiera, por el solitario camino venía un hombre caminando. Alguien a quien podía jurar ya había visto.

— ¿Feliciano?

Esto debía ser una mentira. Entre más caminaron ambos más se acercaron, entonces Ludwig puco comprobar certeramente que se trataba del mismo hombre. ¿Pero cómo?

— Ludwig, que bueno que te encuentro. Es urgente, debes llevarme a palacio inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo es que tú…?

— No hay tiempo que perder Ludwig, debo ver al rey urgentemente, ¡se avecina la guerra!

Algo dentro de su cabeza dejó de racionalizar las cosas. Tomó al pobre hombre de su ropa y lo subió al caballo. De inmediato dio media vuelta para volver al palacio.

— ¡Esta no es manera! ¡Podrás ser el nuevo consentido del rey pero yo sigo siendo su mensajero real! ¡Trátame con el debido respeto!

Pese al escandalo de Feliciano, Ludwig solo podía concentrarse en una cosa, las palabras del rey Arthur. ¿Cómo no le había creído? Aquellos ojos que la gente había temido nunca se habían equivocado. No por nada Arthur Kirkland era el As bajo la manga de su majestad.

Con el viento golpeándole las mejillas y la bella luz del atardecer, Ludwig volvió a sentir una de aquellas dos viejas emociones que le hacían trabajar el corazón exageradamente. Ese corazón de aventurero que le pedía ir más rápido, que agotara su caballo, que se agotara él mismo y defendiera a su rey con todas las fuerzas. Casi había olvidado el amor que sentía hacia su reino. El segundo amor más grande de su vida.

Con bríos renovados, Ludwig fue a toda velocidad hacia palacio no solo con el pobre Feliciano que a duras penas y se sostenía del caballo, si no también con la firme convicción de que estuviera donde estuviera, Gilbert sonreía orgulloso de verlo tomar aquella decisión.

* * *

><p>¿Confusiones? ¿Malos entendidos? ¿Algún comentario sobre el episodio? Si ha quedado alguna duda recuerden que pueden comentarla, sea lo que sea trataré de contestarla lo mejor posible.<p>

La verdad es que el episodio terminó contando mucho menos de lo que quería, pero como me propuse no hacer los capítulos más largos de 5,500 palabras –según Word- ha terminado de esta manera. Tampoco estoy muy segura sobre si ha sido claro, o está bien explicado. Les agradeceré que me digan su opinión.

Y para las gentiles personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en el episodio anterior, aquí les tengo una contestación, si es que quieren leerla.

!Les veo en en próximo capítulo!

**clicker-195****: **Quisiera arrancarme la lengua para no hablar demás –claro, figurativamente- pero tu suposición va por buen camino. No diré más porque arruinaría la historia. Espero de todo corazón que la historia te mantenga enganchada con tanto secretismo y que no te canse. Hasta ahora es muy poco, o casi nada lo que se ha logrado descubrir, pero como ya sabemos, las cosas se irán develando con el pasar de los capítulos. Me pregunto qué tantas cosas se están especulando en tu cabecita, y si lo que yo tengo en mente te satisfará. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

**MyobiXHitachiin**: 1) Resulta que Arthur sí es el rey, bueno, esposo del rey, así que por lo tanto él también pasa a serlo. De modo que no te equivocaste con la primera suposición, por alguna razón terminó siendo así (¿?). 2) No se me había pasado por la cabeza ver a Francia de esa manera… pero ahora que lo pienso la idea me parece buena jajaja. Es curioso realmente. 3) Sí, lamentablemente hay insinuaciones de que hubo incesto. Pues, la pareja se da a entrever en este episodio, pero por si no quedó muy claro son Gilbert y Ludwig. Por eso digo que hubo. Y te lo digo porque este pequeño dato no afecta en si la trama de la historia pero shhhh, que hay personajes en la historia que no lo saben. Sé que hay personas a quienes no les gusta el incesto, así que si resulta que ésta no es de las parejas que más toleras te pido una disculpa, pero ya verás que es algo realmente ligero. 3) Sobre la pareja extraña, bueno es que yo así la considero, no sé como la vean los demás, y pues sobre interferir con la pareja principal, bueno, si consideramos que el triángulo amoroso comprende a Al/UK/EEUU Arthur queda un poco afuera, qué le hace que se lie un momentito con Ivan jajaja, ok no. 4) Para este entonces ya debes de haber leído por algún lado que sí voy a continuar el fic de Historias y estrellas, pero de todos modos te lo confirmo. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**kamibb****:** Ya lo sé, este comentario no es del episodio dos, pero tenía muchas ganas de contestarte. En serio, muchas gracias por tus palabras. No sabría si sentirme halagada cuando la verdad es que les he dejado mucho tiempo en espera, tanto con el fic de Historias y estrellas como con este, y el que supliques que lo continúe sólo me hace sentir más culpable. No hay necesidad de que recurras a ello, ten por seguro que lo voy a continuar. Sé que he tardado, pero una vez suba el episodio voy a tratar de explicar la causa de mi retraso. Pero ya dejándome de excusas tontas y palabrerías absurdas, me alegra que esta historia también te esté gustando, soy inmensamente feliz. Saludos.

**Isa-chan: **Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz. La verdad es que batallé horrores para escribir ese episodio, y lo tuve que rescribir porque simplemente no me gustaba como se comportaban los personajes. Estoy satisfecha de saber que en lo que pude mantuve lo más congruentemente sus personalidades y por lo tanto su esencia, de lo contrario me habría sentido mal conmigo misma. Eres la primera persona en recalcarme sobre el uso que hago del nombre de América. No sé si alguien más lo notó, pero es agradable. Sobre los extranjerismos, la verdad es que –personalmente- no me gustan. A veces tienden a hacer la lectura tediosa o molesta, y aunque pueda verse bien usar diálogos en diversos idiomas en ocasiones se vuelven incomprensibles. Ya lo sé, te aburro con mis comentarios sin sentido, pero es que me emocionan mis cursilerías. Espero haber mantenido ese mismo toque característico de cada uno de los personajes para este episodio. Ya no te molesto más, muchas gracias por el comentario.

**izumi15****: **Me quedo sin palabras para expresarme correctamente. Tienes razón, Estados Unidos aún se conserva inmaduro, pero yo me supongo que la mayoría –si no es que todas- amamos esa parte de él. Espero que este episodio también te guste y de igual forma la historia. Nos leemos luego.

**AlexGSUK: **Simplemente no sé por dónde empezar jeje. Tu comentario me hizo pensar mucho, de la buena manera por supuesto. Tomaré en consideración tu sugerencia, sólo espero poder hacerlo, siento que por querer mantener el suspenso en la historia omito cosas básicas para la misma… pero eso no lo sé. Amm… sobre Arthur, bueno creo que en este episodio ya se ve dónde es que está realmente. Te pido una disculpa si las cosas se confunden por no saber expresarme bien, juro que voy a tratar de agregar más detalles para que sea más claro . ¡No mueras por favor! Aún hay más de la historia que leer. Si la continúas créeme que te lo agradeceré.

**Fullmoon2796**: ¡El episodio ya está aquí! Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada más inteligente que decir. Me supongo que la nueva pregunta será: "¿Y el episodio cuatro para cuando?". Prometo que lo publicaré mucho más rápido que este. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Te agradezco el comentario y espero que me acompañes para este episodio también.


	4. Capítulo IV

No habrá disculpa que compense la demora. No voy a ahondar en detalles, pero realmente no tenía la plena capacidad de terminar el episodio, y eso solo me hace sentir molesta conmigo misma. Pero dejémonos de palabrerías absurdas y vayamos a lo que nos interesa.

Dejo las correspondientes aclaraciones del capítulo y las respuestas a sus comentarios al final por si a alguien le interesa leer o por si surgen algunas dudas. Ya no les distraigo más… ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IV<em>

— ¡Será mejor que te des prisa o me iré sin ti!

Inglaterra corrió por la calle tras aquella silueta que acababa de mirar. Cuando llegó al lugar no encontró nada, así que volvió sobre sus pasos. Y Francia ya no estaba. Fue entonces que se percató de que algo andaba mal. Se acercó allá donde se sentía más pesada la atmósfera justo a tiempo para ver a Francia hablando con un niño y luego como desaparecía poco a poco.

— ¡Francia!

Sin pensarlo, corrió a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarlo pero ya era tarde. Fino polvo entre sus dedos era lo único que había alcanzado a retener de su brazo. Francia no había mentido con respecto a lo que dijo. Todo era cierto. ¡Literalmente había desaparecido! Pero aquella sensación, como si existiese una alteración en el ambiente permanecía aún. Era evidente que ambas cosas tenían que ver.

Despejó sus pensamientos para tratar de recordar algo parecido. Decidió que lo mejor era ir hacia el punto del que emergía aquella distorsión y averiguar por si mismo. Para esas horas, el hermoso cielo italiano comenzaba a pintarse con la gloriosa mañana.

Fue por la calle siguiendo la sensación y se encontró con una enorme fuente, la fuente de Trevi si no mal recordaba. Ahí, justo ahí podía percibir una corriente ajena y extraña. ¿Un portal acaso? Bueno, poseyendo el agua tantas propiedades era el elemento idóneo para uno. ¿Pero por qué seguía abierto?

Miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie mirándolo, pero ya la había. Decidido a que era esa era la única manera de averiguar lo que pasaba corrió con todas sus fuerzas directo a la fuente, rogando porque ningún peatón o vigilante pudiera detenerlo. De un salto certero cayó dentro de ella pero nunca sintió el agua ni el choque de sus pies con el suelo.

Estaba cayendo, iba en caída libre sin nada que lo detuviera directo hacia ningún lugar. Por más que sacudió sus brazos y piernas para sujetarse de algo no encontró a que hacerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido la idea más inteligente lanzarse como si nada. Luego de caer y caer en lo que parecía una acción sin fin, pudo ver algo más que oscuridad, era el cielo. Giró su vista hacia donde debería estar el suelo para encontrarse con la imagen de un río al que justamente iba a caer. El impacto lo resintió en su mayoría su espalda y sus pulmones se quedaron con ansias de aire. El agua helada de inmediato empapó sus ropas y su piel.

Yendo cada vez más al fondo se dio por vencido. Ya no había más que hacer para él. Cerró los ojos tratando aún de contener el aliento, manteniendo en su mente la imagen de Estados Unidos, la única persona a la que quería ver.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

— Vas a decirme que es lo que está pasando en el palacio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ludwig se acercó lo suficiente a Feliciano como para que pareciera que lo estaba abrazando. La guardia real había sido aumentada a las afueras del castillo de una manera exagerada y él tuvo que esconderse para planear como entrar. Así que obviamente primero tenía que enterarse sobre la situación para saber siquiera a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

— ¡No me toques de esa manera tan deliberada!

— Guarda silencio o nos van a descubrir.

— Yo no necesito esconderme, soy el mensajero real y puedo entrar y salir de palacio a mi placer. Y hasta donde recuerdo tú también eres libre de ello.

Feliciano era muy distinto al muchacho castaño que se había encontrado en la mañana. Cierto es que lucían iguales, pero el otro había mostrado realmente gozo con solo mirarlo. Ya no tenía dudas de las palabras de su alteza por más irreales e ilógicas que sonaran.

— Las cosas han cambiado. ¿De acuerdo? No me servirá de nada entrar al castillo como normalmente lo haría con lo que pretendo hacer. No sólo me descubrirían, si no que me detendrían.

— ¿Planeas secuestrar al rey o algo así?

Lo había dicho en tono de burla, pero al mirar la expresión de Ludwig y confrontar su silencio se dio por enterado de que las cosas iban por aquel rumbo.

— ¡¿Estás loco? No voy a ser parte de tus planes. ¡Me cortarán la cabeza junto a ti!

— Guarda silencio.

Cubrió su boca con una mano y de paso se llevó el cuerpo de Feliciano hasta el piso. La posición en la que quedaron era de lo más comprometedora y pero con lo apartados que estaban del flujo peatonal no había quien pudiera observarlos.

— No voy a secuestrar al rey. Voy a salvarlo. Di mi palabra a su majestad el rey Ivan de que protegería a Arthur de todo.

Ludwig descubrió la boca de Feliciano cuando pareció que iba a decir algo más que quejas.

— ¿No te parece que esas palabras están muy gastadas? Además, fuiste tú quien abandono el castillo sin importarle lo demás. Nadie va a creerte después de lo que hiciste. Y no es como si el rey Arthur necesitara que lo ayuden a escapar. No hay lugar más seguro que el castillo, él se encuentra a salvo.

— No es lo que yo vi.

— Pues estás errado.

— Parecía más ser un prisionero que un rey.

El castaño calló un ligero momento e hizo ademán de estar pensando.

— Vaya, no creí que las cosas se salieran de control.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a decirme que es lo que está pasando?

— Siempre y cuando te quites de encima.

— Lo siento.

Una vez dejó de aplastar a Feliciano con su cuerpo, ambos se sentaron en el suelo frente a frente.

— No sé que tan enterado estés de las cosas.

— Literalmente no sé nada desde que salí de palacio. A excepción claro de lo que vi esta tarde.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué has vuelto Ludwig? Estaba tan angustiado con la guerra que no me extrañó el verte. ¡La guerra! ¿Cómo fui a olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Ves lo que provocas? ¡El rey Ivan, necesito hablar con él inmediatamente!

— ¡Que guardes silencio!

— ¡Suéltame machote!

Alcanzó a sujetarlo de la cadera antes de que saliera corriendo. Ambos luchaban, uno por soltarse y el otro por mantenerlo quieto.

— El rey Ivan no está. Por eso necesito mantener a salvo al rey Arthur mientras vuelve.

— ¿Cómo que no está? Si no fue a presentarse con la princesa Lily ni con Alfred Jones como lo había acordado.

— ¿Has dicho Jones?

— ¿Estás sordo acaso? ¡Suéltame!

— Ahora menos, tienes que decírmelo todo.

— No entiendo que es lo que quieres que te diga.

En una maniobra astuta, Ludwig envolvió a Feliciano cayendo sobre su espalda pero llevándoselo junto a él y de paso inmovilizándolo.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Voy a decírtelo todo pero por favor, no me golpees!

— Comienza a hablar entonces.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Ludwig llegó por fin a la habitación de su majestad. No fue sencillo, pero lo logró. Se deslizó por entre la puerta de manera sigilosa y la cerró en cuanto entró. Caminó con sumo cuidado para no tropezar con los muebles o alguna otra cosa. Se acercó a la cama de dosel, corrió con destreza la tela entre sus dedos y contempló la figura del hombre que descansaba en ella. Sentía un nudo en la garganta; nunca en su vida había tenido la intención de profanar la intimidad de su alteza como lo estaba haciendo en esa ocasión.

— Su alteza. Su alteza, despierte por favor.

Meció el cuerpo en la cama delicadamente por uno de sus hombros.

— Por favor…

— ¿Quién…? ¿Quién está ahí?

— Soy yo, Ludwig.

Aún con torpeza, Arthur trató de parecer lo suficientemente despierto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ludwig?

¿Cómo decirle que debía sacarlo de palacio tanto por su propio bien como por el bien del reino?

— Se lo explicaré todo a detalle luego. Por ahora sólo necesito que me acompañe.

— No entiendo.

— Tenemos que salir de palacio ahora mismo.

— Ludwig, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Tenía todas las ideas y todas las palabras en la cabeza revoloteándole tanto que no podía acomodarlas de manera que sonaran congruentes para darse a entender. Sólo sabía que tenían que huir, y pronto. Antes de que la guardia real lo descubriera o encontraran a Feliciano y vinieran a arrestarlo.

— Confíe en mí. Le prometo que pese a lo que parezca lo que hago tiene un buen fin.

Arthur no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Ludwig estaba diciendo. ¿Escapar? ¿Eso es lo que le pedía?

— No puedo hacerlo.

— Pero su alteza.

Ludwig sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Se sentía ansioso. Pero tampoco podía llevarse con él a su majestad a la fuerza.

— Escuche con atención, por favor. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que alguien descubra que estoy aquí y cuales son mis intenciones. Me he encontrado a Feliciano hace poco y me he enterado de algo terrible. El reino de Esmeralda entrará en guerra con nosotros. Justamente esta mañana esperaban pactar tregua pero el rey Ivan nunca apareció. Tiene que ir hasta allá y hablar con ellos.

— Pero yo no puedo salir de palacio.

— Por eso estoy aquí. Nos reuniremos con Feliciano a la salida.

— Tú, ¿realmente has vuelto por eso?

No sabía como decirlo, pero Arthur se sentía conmovido. Ahora que se encontraba completamente despierto podía procesar con mucha mayor facilidad la situación.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a salir?

La débil mueca de Ludwig desapareció cuando escuchó aquello.

— Ya lo tengo planeado. Usaremos el sistema de desagüe.

Arthur palideció. No podía decir que era una mala idea, pues entendía que sería estúpido intentar salir por la puerta principal o cualquier otro sitio custodiado.

— Nadaremos por la orilla del peñasco y debajo del puente hasta la ciudad.

— No puedo.

— Pero su majes…

— No sé nadar.

Cuando pasos cercanos se escucharon Ludwig tembló asustado. Ya no había tiempo que perder, después solucionaría los detalles, ahora lo urgente era salir de la habitación.

— Discúlpeme por esto.

— ¿Por qué?

Con ambas manos sostuvo el cuerpo de su rey por debajo de sus brazos y lo colocó en su hombro izquierdo tan rápido que Arthur apenas y tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Fue hasta la puerta que conectaba la habitación con la propia del rey Ivan y cruzó la nueva habitación. Lo bajó una vez se detuvo frente al mueble más grande en la pieza.

— Descienda por aquí y cuando llegue a terreno plano camine hasta encontrar la salida. No hay manera de perderse. Pero eso sí, estará completamente oscuro.

Uno de los cajones inferiores había sido removido y extrañamente parecía haber un pequeño pasaje que descendía. Con una altura y un ancho justo para que un cuerpo grande entrara, para Arthur no fue ninguna dificultad agacharse y mirarlo.

— ¿Desde cuando está esto aquí?

— Las preguntas para después, su alteza.

— Tienes razón pero aún así… ¿a dónde se supone que lleva?

— Directo al desagüe. No se preocupe, lo veré ahí.

— ¿No vas conmigo?

— Lo veré allá.

— Ludwig, yo…

— Tengo un asunto que tratar antes. Necesitaremos ayuda si queremos escapar.

— Yo…

— Confíe en mí.

Con un fino empujón Ludwig lo aventó al canal.

— ¡Ludwig!

Con la cabeza por delante y bocabajo tiraba manotadas tratando de detenerse, pero eso no pude evitar que siguiera deslizándose por el inclinado camino. ¿Qué tal profundo estaba yendo? ¿Qué tanto le faltaba para llegar?

Arthur se sobó el codo izquierdo en cuanto cayó a terreno recto. La oscuridad era absoluta, y aún así podía mirar definidamente el túnel por el que había llegado hasta ahí y el único camino que existía. Se levantó y se sacudió un poco la ropa de cama, y comenzó a andar siguiendo las indicaciones de Ludwig mientras se preguntaba en qué momento había activado sus ojos. El trecho no fue largo, pero una vez llegó al lugar donde se escuchaban correr las aguas se vio con la dificultad de decidir cual camino seguir. Ludwig no le había dicho nada sobre eso.

El lugar lucía más limpio de lo que esperaría del drenaje. El agua corría por canales bien construidos y a cada lado del canal había un buen tramo de construcción para andar. Lo que más le extrañó fue que sólo había una pared semicircular en la cual varias rendijas estaban colocadas. La luz de la luna atravesaba por ellas y de esa forma la iluminación era apropiada. Y solo por la rendija central, que era la más grande de todas salía el agua. Pero por todas podía observarse el mar que rodeaba el castillo.

Fue a sentarse junto a la rendija más grande a esperar que Ludwig lo encontrara.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

— Una mosca en la pared. Dos moscas en la pared. Tres moscas en la pared. Cuatro moscas en la pared. Cinco moscas en…

— Italia-kun, ¿podrías guardar silencio por favor?

— Por favor Italia. Ya van cuatro veces que cuentas hasta cien moscas y vuelves a repetir. Por lo menos cuenta otra cosa.

—Es que estaba pensando en lo que las moscas comen y me quedé pensando en eso y luego me acordé de que una vez vi una mosca en mi pared y de que Alemania no quiso ir a mi casa para espantarla. Ve~.

Aunque no había nada más que ver que no fueran barrotes o piso y paredes de piedra, Italia se quedó pegado a la puerta como si esperara que lo sacaran de ahí desde que despertó.

— No nos han traído de comer. Solo espero que no vuelvan a darnos esa horrible y desagradable plasta apestosa.

Japón y Estados Unidos lo miraron sin comprender su incoherente conversación. Mientras, Italia pasaba toda la extensión posible de su brazo a través de la puerta sólo por diversión. Hasta que escuchó ruido acercándose a ellos y sonrió como bien sabía cuando vio al clon de su mejor amigo yendo hacia él.

— ¡Ale-Ludwig! ¡Volviste por nosotros!

De inmediato, todos estaban pegados a la puerta.

— ¿Ludwig-san está aquí?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó Estados Unidos con una rabia contenida.

— Cállense y escuchen. Vengo a sacarlos.

— ¿No será más bien que planeas llevarnos a la guillotina? ¿O que tal a la horca? Ni locos salimos de aquí a menos de que sea porque nos dejan libres.

— Dije que escucharan. Necesito su ayuda, y a cambio de ella voy a liberarlos. ¿Qué dicen?

Deprisa, Ludwig se acercó al cerrojo de la puerta e introdujo una llave que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Qué tipo de ayuda, Ludwig-san?

— Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Sólo necesito escuchar una negación o una afirmación.

— Confiemos en Ludwig. Él es bueno y no nos mentiría.

— Italia-kun…

— Esta es su única oportunidad. Si no salen conmigo, los ejecutaran en cuanto vuelva el rey.

Un último giró de la llave y la puerta se abrió. Italia se desplazó por el suelo conforme la puerta se movió porque se quedó abrazado a ella.

— ¿Cuál es el truco aquí, Ludwig-san?

— Miren, entiendo que no puedan creerme. Pero dejémoslo así, yo no puedo salir del castillo sin ustedes y ustedes no pueden salir de aquí sin mí.

— Demasiado sospechoso.

— ¿Cómo puedo probar que no miento?

— Quítame este ridículo collar.

Las manos de Ludwig temblaron cuando se acercaron a él. Sólo en el último momento, justo cuando separó las piezas que mantenían el collar en el cuello de Estados Unidos dejó de titubear.

— Ahora, síganme.

Sin esperar a más, Ludwig se apartó de la puerta y les dejó el paso libre para que salieran. Apenas se alcanzaron a mirar entre ellos cuando se levantaron del suelo. Siguieron a Ludwig por un corto pasillo y subieron las primeras escaleras que encontraron. Hasta ahí mantuvieron el silencio.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

Con un dedo en sus labios, Ludwig pidió silenciosamente que no dijeran nada. Estados Unidos estaba a nada de reclamar pero desistió cuando les hizo señas de que lo siguieran. Terminaron de subir y llegaron a lo que parecía un hermoso y a la vez lúgubre pasillo.

— ¿Es esta la salida?

— Esto parece más el interior del castillo.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— Dejen de hacer preguntas. No podemos salir por donde entraron, nos verían de inmediato.

Ludwig se acercó a la enorme escultura situada junto a las escaleras y se retiró en cuanto comenzó a moverse. Los tres miraron asombrados como la aparente base fija con todo y el caballero de piedra cubrían las escaleras por las que acababan de subir.

— ¡Esto es de locos!

Pasos comenzaron a escucharse. Eso los alertó a todos.

— Por aquí.

Ludwig señaló la enorme pared frente a ellos cubierta solo en pequeñas partes con lienzos y se acercó a ella. Extendió su mano a la tela y la movió. Detrás de ella una sencilla puerta de madera estaba situada. Los cuatro entraron por ella a toda prisa.

— No puedo ver nada.

— ¡Tengo miedo!

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirles que guarden silencio?

Todos se callaron, por un leve momento les pareció que Alemania los estaba regañando.

— Tómense de las manos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque el camino de aquí en adelante está completamente oscuro y sólo yo lo conozco de memoria. Si no quieren perderse, se tomarán de las manos, de las piernas o de donde puedan para no quedarse atrás o tomar el camino equivocado.

Veneciano ni preguntó si podía y tomó de inmediato a Ludwig de la mano y luego a Japón con la otra.

— ¿América-san?

Estados Unidos no veía, pero sabía que Japón le tendía la mano para que la tomara. Con un soplido cansado accedió y comenzó a andar junto a los demás, por supuesto, con él al final de la fila.

Iban a tientas por las paredes para no tropezar y aunque tocaron lo que parecían ser varias puertas no fueron por ninguna de ellas.

— Espérenme aquí.

— No nos dejes Ludwig.

— Sólo voy a cerciorarme de que el camino esté libre. Si no se mueven de aquí no tendré problemas en encontrarlos.

— ¿Y quién dice que dejarnos aquí no es parte de tu plan?

— Son demasiado desconfiados. Si quisiera entregarlos lo habría hecho desde el principio.

— Pero…

— Volveré.

Italia sintió con disgusto como la mano de Ludwig lo soltaba. Solo con el sonido de los pasos alejándose dieron por hecho que los había dejado.

— ¿Deberíamos esperarlo o buscar una salida nosotros mismos?

— América-san, no sea impaciente. ¿Quiere que vuelvan a aprehendernos? Tenemos que quedarnos aquí y…

— Yo creo que podemos confiar en Ludwig. Luce amistoso.

— Sólo lo dices porque es idéntico a Alemania.

Estados Unidos no estaba del todo contento. Es decir, estaban hablando del hombre que justamente esa mañana los había atado y acarreado como animales. ¿Por qué ahora lo veían tan diferente?

— ¿Siguen ahí?

La voz de Ludwig resonó por el oscuro pasillo.

— ¡Aquí estamos!

— Italia-kun, no grites.

— La salida está despejada, solo tenemos que caminar un poco, bajar las últimas escaleras y nadar.

— ¿Nadar?

— Así es.

Aunque permanecían indecisos volvieron a tomarse de las manos para caminar el pedazo de trayecto que les faltaba. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con curiosos canales que casi formaban una cuadrícula en el piso.

— Esta es nuestra salida.

Japón sabía que no ganaba nada preguntándoselo, pero quiso saber el por qué tendrían en el castillo ese tipo de estructura, o por qué tendrían un camino escondido hasta ella.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Arthur escuchó pasos y se alarmó. Por la irregularidad de los mismos se dio cuenta de que no era una sola persona. ¿Serían los guardias acaso? ¿Habían descubierto a Ludwig y ahora venían por él?

Pero al escuchar la voz de Ludwig sus temores expiraron. ¿Pero por dónde había llegado? Con un pequeño vistazo de sus ojos luminosos se dio cuenta de la escalera oculta a simple vista y de los tres acompañantes extras. Así que Ludwig había ido a liberarlos. ¿Pero no serían un estorbo acaso? No, Ludwig había hecho lo correcto, esos hombres no tenían una sola razón para estar prisioneros. Ellos no…

— Su alteza, me conforta saber que llegó con bien.

Parece ser que no lo habían notado hasta que Ludwig le habló.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Estados Unidos lo miró perplejo y un tanto molesto. Arthur se imaginó que esa era la reacción más obvia luego de como había terminado su primer encuentro.

— América-san, ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones.

— Espero…

Interrumpió Arthur con su voz.

— Espero que no les moleste mi compañía.

Todos lo miraron ante su oración. Ludwig quiso decir algo, eso era seguro por su expresión, pero Arthur lo miró pidiéndole mudamente que callara.

— Y bien, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ayudarte Ludwig?

Feliciano, no, ¿Veneciano? ¿Cómo había escuchado que lo llamaban en los recuerdos de Estados unidos? Él hablaba con tanta soltura y confianza con Ludwig que hasta parecían cercanos.

— Lo harán a su debido tiempo. Aún no los necesito.

Era extraño. Ludwig lucía seguro de lo que decía, pero sus palabras sonaban tan falsas.

— Ludwig, sobre mí, yo creo que deberías…

— Usted no se preocupe por eso, su alteza. Yo veré que hacer.

— Ludwig.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí viéndonos las caras?

Había algo horrible con la actitud de Estados Unidos. Arthur lo miró directamente mientras él caminaba en dirección a Ludwig. Entonces se dio cuenta de la forma en que andaba.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?

Arthur había tratado de mirar disimuladamente pero había terminado arrodillándose para mirar más de cerca.

— Es cierto, por un momento olvidé que aún está herido. ¿Cómo se siente América-san?

— Estoy bien. No es nada.

Y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para alejarse del repentino hombre curioso. Para Arthur había algo peculiar, pese a ser una herida física podía ver que había sido ocasionada por magia o algo parecido.

— Déjame mirarla bien.

Arthur se acercó sin ningún tipo de cuidado a Estados Unidos mirando fijamente su pierna.

— Quítate el pantalón.

— ¡¿Qué?

No sólo Estados Unidos, Ludwig había gritado junto a él de la impresión.

— Apenas se conocen y ya le pide que se desvistan. Nunca entenderé a los occidentales.

— No piensen cosas que no son.

Agitado por la vergüenza, Arthur miró a cada uno de ellos a los ojos tratando de leer su expresión. Podría haber visto lo que pensaban en ese mismo momento de haberlo querido, pero no era su intención asustar a más gente innecesariamente.

— No vas a poder llegar a ningún lado con esa pierna herida. Yo puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Estás loco?

Intimidado por aquellos ojos verdes que ya una vez habían ahondado en lo profundo de su ser, Estados Unidos se apartó de él tan precipitadamente que cayó al suelo.

— ¡Déjame ver!

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Él no era así, no se exasperaba tan fácilmente ni enloquecía de esa manera. Pero con ese muchacho las cosas solo parecían querer estallar. ¿Tal vez fuera que aún no podía hacerse a la idea de mirar en apariencia a Alfred y verlo comportarse de esa manera? ¿O era por la clase de vivencias que había visto de él? ¿Por la manera tan déspota en la que le hablaba a la mayoría de las personas? O por…

— ¡Quédate quieto!

¿O por lo incomprensible y doloroso que había sido para él mirar la vida del otro?

Esos ojos centelleantes miraron directamente los azules que se escondían tras los cristales. El cuerpo de Estados Unidos quedó tendido en el suelo al instante.

— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

Arthur no quiso elevar su mirada del suelo, pero tuvo que hacerlo al sentarse junto a la pierna herida de Estados Unidos.

— Ludwig, ayúdame.

— ¿Su alteza?

— Rasga un poco su ropa, por favor. Así no puedo ver bien la herida.

Como si se tratase de una orden imperiosa, Ludwig de inmediato se arrodilló junto a Arthur y con mucho cuidado separó la tela donde estaba la mancha de sangre. Ambos miraron la sobresaliente herida.

— ¿Has andado con ella todo el día?

Ludwig se sintió enfermo por un momento. No podía creer que había caminado con una herida así, ni siquiera se explicaba cómo es que se había mantenido en pie.

— No es tan grave como parece.

Al parecer, Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Por su parte, Estados Unidos resopló molesto por la inmovilidad de su cuerpo.

— América-san…

El pelinegro se acercó a Arthur para mirarlo mejor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿América-san mejorará?

— América, América. Pobre América.

— Italia-kun por favor…

— ¿Voy a morir o algo así?

Queriendo parecer broma, las palabras de Estados Unidos habían sonado un poquitín angustiadas.

— Respira hondo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sólo hazlo.

Estados Unidos podía sentir las manos de Arthur presionando la herida.

— Oye, eso duele.

Y como lo único que podía mirar era el alto techo, solo podía confiar en lo que estaba sintiendo para suponer lo que estaba pasando.

— Listo.

— ¿Eh?

Dobló la pierna y se dio cuenta de que ya no había ningún dolor. Y mejor aún, ya podía mover completamente el cuerpo.

— Japón, ¿viste eso? La luz que…

Arthur fingió no escuchar eso.

— Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, su alteza.

— Era necesario, con una herida así pudo haberse ahogado.

Ludwig se acercó a la rendija central y tras girar unos cuantos barrotes pudo quitarlos, de tal forma que ahora quedaba el suficiente espacio para pasar.

— Rápido, por aquí.

— ¿Tenemos que lanzarnos?

— Así es.

— Pero Ludwig-san, estamos a varios metro sobre el nivel del mar.

— ¿Y?

Mucho más recompuesto, Estados Unidos miraba junto a los otros el pedazo de acantilado por el que tenían que bajar. Y de tanto en tanto miraba de vuelta su pierna.

— Si Ludwig dice que tenemos que lanzarlos, eso es lo que haremos.

— Pues si confías tan ciegamente en su palabra, por qué no eres tú el primero en hacerlo.

No había sido intencional, eso lo juraba. Pero al parecer, o su fuerza era demasiada, o el blandengue cuerpo de Arthur era demasiado ligero como para ser arrojado con tanta facilidad hacia el vació con un ligero empujón.

— ¡Su alteza!

Todos vieron el cuerpecito de Arthur caer junto al chorro de agua y estrellarse en el mar. Ludwig de inmediato se lanzó para alcanzarlo.

Para Arthur aquello había sido verdaderamente aterrador. Solo podía ver el mar, las aguas agitarse. ¡Iba a ahogarse, iba a morir! Más doloroso de lo que habría creído, así fue el golpe al chocar contra las aguas. Tan saladas y desagradables, empapaban su boca, irritaban sus ojos y lo sumergían.

Nunca pensó que el primer nombre que le vendría a la cabeza en un momento así sería el de Alfred. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí para salvarlo como tantas veces antes? No estaba preparado para esto, no lo estaba. Si tan solo Alfred o Ivan pudieran salvarlo… si tan solo uno de ellos estuviera acompañándolo. No quería acabar solo. No de esa manera.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando sintió que lo jalaban y podía al fin respirar. Se sujetó con desesperación a lo primero que tocó cerca y se pegó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

— Su alteza, tiene que tranquilizarse o vamos a ahogarnos.

Arthur no podía escuchar a Ludwig hablarle. Tan ansioso por mantenerse a flote y tan confundido como para asimilar la situación chapoteaba y se sacudía.

— Su alteza, por favor.

Tenía que existir una manera para tranquilizarlo, ¿pero por qué no podía pensar en una? A los pocos segundos se escuchó el salpicar del agua y Ludwig agradeció mentalmente que el joven castaño se acercara a ayudarlo.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

Italia se alegró de que las cosas no pasaran a mayores; Estados Unidos a veces parecía un tonto al tentar su suerte así. Primero, al aventar al hombrecillo de esa manera. Segundo, al casi caerle encima a Ludwig a poco de lograr calmar al clon de Inglaterra. Con lo mucho que habían batallado para mantenerlo a flote y tranquilizarlo. No le extrañó que éste tratara de ahogarlo en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. Pero agradeció que Ludwig recapacitara y lo dejara en paz.

Luego de nadar tanto ahora estaban tan cerca de la costa que ya podía pisarla. Miro a Estados Unidos y a Japón salir primero, y luego junto a Ludwig dio los pasos más difíciles tratando de que el agua no los regresara o los tumbara. Se alegró tanto de serle tan útil a Ludwig que casi gritó de emoción. No solo habían llevado entre los dos al otro hombre por todo el trayecto, si no que lo había ayudado a recostarlo en la tierra que ya no era tocada por las olas.

— Estoy tan exhausto. No puedo creer que nadáramos tanto.

Italia se sentó un momento para descansar cuando notó que Ludwig aún parecía querer continuar andando.

— Ludwig, ¿por qué no descansamos?

— Lo siento, am…

— ¿Eh?

— Me ayudaste tanto y no tengo como agradecértelo, y aún así no recuerdo como te llamas.

La chispa de alegría en los ojos de Veneciano no se podía ocultar. ¡Al fin estaba avanzado en su relación con Ludwig! ¡Cosas maravillosas estaban pasando!

— Me llamo Italia Veneciano, soy el menor de los hermanos Italia, la parte norte para ser mas precisos, pero tú puedes llamarme Italia como lo hace Alemania y como lo hacen todos los demás. A excepción de mi hermano, quien suele llamarme más a menudo simplemente Veneciano. Y también puedes…

— Italia, de acuerdo. Ustedes pueden quedarse a descansar, yo debo seguir.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— Ludwig.

Una suave voz lo interrumpió. Aparentemente Arthur no estaba tan dormido como el propio Ludwig lo había creído.

— Has caso al muchacho. De nada te servirá seguir andando así. Nos atraparan en cuanto nos vean.

Arthur se sentó para mirarlos mejor.

— ¿Lo ves? Hasta el no Inglaterra está de acuerdo. Debes descansar.

— Me llamo Arthur.

— ¿Lo ves? Hasta Arthur está de acuerdo.

Con un suspiro les dio a entender que se daba por vencido.

— Pero tendremos que escondernos bien para pasar la noche. Aún estamos cerca de la ciudad. Además, avanzar de día es más peligroso. Seremos mucho más visibles y para ese entonces, ya deberían darse cuenta de su ausencia en palacio. Si no es que lo han hecho ya.

— No seas tan pesimista Ludwig. Las cosas irán bien.

— Su alteza. Lamento tanto tener que llevarlo en estas condiciones. Usted no tendría que verse en esta situación, y siento que en mayor parte esto ha sido mi culpa. Le ruego me perdone por haberle abandonado tiempo atrás.

— Basta ya, Ludwig. No tienes nada de que disculparte. Esto no estaba en manos de nadie. Y al contrario de lo que crees, debo ser yo quien te esté agradecido por haber vuelto cuando más te necesitaba.

Italia solo fungía como espectador en la conversación extraña y profunda que mantenían. Demasiado curioso y un tanto celoso por la clase de relación que tendrían esos dos.

Y aunque tuvieron que caminar un poco más y adentrarse en el bosque como lo había sugerido Ludwig, Italia sentía que no podía dormir por el extraño desasosiego que había tenido cuando vio a Ludwig tener la misma clase de atenciones hacia Arthur que el mismo Alemania tendría con él. Cosas como buscarle el mejor lugar para descansar, ceder una de sus prendas húmedas para que se cubriera siendo que sólo tenía la ropa de cama, dejarle usar sus piernas como almohada y desearle un buen descanso. Era peor incluso, Ludwig era mucho más dedicado con Arthur y hasta parecía hacerlo con gusto que lo que Alemania lo haría con él.

_OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO_

La mañana lucía hermosa y más porque podía verse el sol reflejándose en el mar. Pero no había manera de disfrutarla si todas las extremidades del cuerpo se encuentran entumecidas y frías. Feliciano miró con horror esa magnífica puesta de sol cuya luz intensa se concentraba en sus pupilas.

— ¡Maldito Ludwig! Mira que dejarme aquí toda la noche. De seguro que se ha olvidado de mí. ¿Y tú que miras?

El caballo de Ludwig, quien había sido su única compañía aparentemente lo miraba burlón, o eso era lo que él creía. Pero en sus condiciones, ¿quién podría recriminarle algo? Atado a un árbol y sin posibilidades de escapar, Feliciano tuvo que seguir esperando a que Ludwig volviera, es decir, ni que pudiera hacer algo más.

— Tengo tanta hambre, y tanto sueño. Si tan solo alguien me encontrara podría vengarme de Ludwig. Le haría pagar caro lo que me ha hecho. Si tan solo alguien me encontrara… si tan solo… ¡Deja de reírte de mí! ¡Solo porque eres un caballo no te da el derecho!

Suspiró al sentir sus entrañas retorcerse de hambre.

— Si tan solo Ludwig regresara pronto. ¡Alguien, quien sea que venga a desatarme!

* * *

><p>¡Más de cinco mil palabras y sólo para esto! La verdad es que en lo que respecta a la historia no le avancé mucho ni aclaré algunas de las incógnitas, al contrario, he creado otras. Mi cabeza no pudo hacer más, lo siento.<p>

Agradezco enormemente a las hermosas personas que comentan, si no fuera por ellas yo no podría darme una idea de qué es lo que va fallando o que se debe mejorar. Comenten si tienen alguna inquietud, alguna duda o solamente quieren saludar…. Ya no sé como hacerle promoción a los comentarios xD

Ahora vayamos a los puntos aclaratorios sobre el episodio, espero poder recordarlos todos:

1) En este episodio vimos el último salto temporal de mundo a mundo, sí, la primera escena donde aparece Inglaterra, lo que quiere decir que a partir del episodio siguiente sólo nos concentraremos en lo que sucede en el "otro" mundo. Con eso espero que no se creen muchas confusiones.

2) Con respecto a la misma escena del principio, pese a que ha sido puesta hasta este episodio, cronológicamente sucede la misma mañana en que Francia desaparece.

3) No recuerdo cual es el nombre humano oficial de Liechtenstein, o sí es que lo tiene… así que le puse el que más he visto en el fandom, "Lily". Una disculpa por eso, debí investigar más, pero como solo me concentré en terminar el episodio olvidé unos cuantos detalles.

4) Y hablando de nombres, los que he escogido para los distintos reinos existentes en el mundo alterno me parecen un tanto sosos, pero me agradan. Ya vimos el primero, que es el reino al que pertenece Alfred, el reino Esmeralda. Espero no decepcionarles con mi escasa creatividad.

5) No recuerdo lo que estaba pensando cuando escribí la parte en la que Italia cuenta moscas, pero sé que tenía una buena razón para hacerlo… algo tan profundo que casi me hizo filosofar, así que aunque parezca completamente aleatorio yo sé que tenía una buena razón… pero ya no sé cual xD

6) ¡Feliciano es completamente diferente a Italia! Y sí, de hecho a momentos se me figura más a Romano, ¿a alguien le pareció lo mismo? pero no se preocupen, ese cambio medianamente drástico ha sido creado con toda la intención.

7) Si hay más cosas ya las olvidé… ¡demonios! Espero verles pronto en el próximo capítulo.

Y si has dejado tu agradable comentario, aquí está tu respuesta por si te interesa leerla. De antemano muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**MyobiXHitachiin****:** No sé que se me metió en la cabeza cuando contesté tu anterior mensaje… estaba tan emocionada que escribí lo primero que me venía a la mente. Una disculpa enorme por hacer la contestación tan confusa.

Lo siento por no colocar a Inglaterra junto a los demás pero, ¿ya te das una idea de en manos de quien fue a dar? xD Aún faltan cosas por resolver, espero poder aclarar la situación de Arthur lo más pronto posible, y más ahora que sé que sí hay a quienes les interesa. Sobre Ivan, habrá que ver su aparición para comprobar que tanto de Rusia tiene, espero no fallarte con eso. Y con Estados Unidos y compañía, pues han logrado escapar, aparentemente, así que de momento se encuentran a salvo. Pero uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamento tu perdida y ahora comprendo esa clase de sentimientos. La nostalgia siempre se hace presente en los momentos más inesperados, -cof cof- me alegra que te alegrara mi mensaje… seamos felices recíprocamente jaja, quiero decirte que tus comentarios son de los más esperados por mí, muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome.

**fullmoon2796: **¿Qué gritaste a las dos de la mañana?Bueno, me ha pasado, así que entiendo… solo no creía que mi fic mereciera tal honor. ¿Tengo fans? ¿En serio? Tus palabras se me figuran al dulce chocolate en estos momentos*w*

Arthur, Arthur, ¿que puedo decir sobre él? Me encanta escribir de él, y que a ti te guste de la forma en que me dices me hace muy feliz. Espero que también te agrade en este episodio.

Sobre los episodios largos, realmente los haría muy largos, pero esa medida que me "impuse" ha sido precisamente para saber cuando parar… si no, conociéndome me iría a los extremos… Pero también, que bueno que te gusten los capítulos así. He leído de gente que se desespera y no terminan por leerlos, así que a veces eso me da pendiente.

¿Fan oficial? ¡Eres mi primera fan! Wiiiiiiiiiii festejaré esto con un baile ridículo que de seguro no quisieras ver. Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudar a nadie ^^

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, gracias gracias gracias. Muchas gracias porque incluso me mandaste el mismo mensaje dos veces xD

**KENNY:** De nuevo la aparición de Inglaterra es escaza, pero no te preocupes, en un punto no muy lejano de la historia lo más probable es que sólo veamos sobre él y después me pidan que vuelva a escribir de Estados Unidos. Lamento tu enredo en los primeros capítulos, sin duda alguna es mi culpa, estoy tratando de mejorar los cambios de escena para que no vuelva a suceder, una disculpa por eso.

La pareja principal, como bien lo mencionaste antes es Al/UK/US ¿o debería decir el trío conflictivo? Y sobre Arthur, pues sí, tendrá sus asuntos con el buen Ivan, de hecho, ya los tiene xD

Juro por mi mano a quien amo tanto que terminaré la historia, lo juro por ella y por sus cinco dedos que la acompañan (¿?) Me hace muy feliz el hecho de que consideres genial el fic… Mis ánimos están elevados y espero que el próximo episodio esté lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por continuar leyendo, y por continuar comentando. Muchas gracias de verdad.

**clicker-195: **No te dejes de tu papá, no, mejor no me hagas caso… sólo lo digo por hablar xD

Te agradezco por comprender lo que aún estoy sintiendo, pero no os preocupéis, cada vez que alguien me dice que le alegra que actualice me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por eso.

Abordando tu comentario, Arthur y su curiosa situación han causado un gran revuelo, todos quieren saber qué es lo que pasa, cómo terminó con Ivan y el por qué de su situación. Pero la explicación tardará un capítulo más o dos, porque a partir del siguiente episodio nos concentraremos en Inglaterra – ¡Al fin!-. Pero es seguro que se aclarara, de eso no hay duda.

Sobre la guerra de la que Feliciano habla, según mic estimaciones se resuelve junto a la situación de Arthur, así que tenemos que esperar. Lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo, pero no quiero arruinar la historia contando detalles antes de tiempo.

La próxima vez espero que tengas más tiempo para tu comentario, comentarios como el tuyo me ayudan en sobremanera a darme cuenta de que tan bien o que tan mal voy llevando la historia. Te agradezco sinceramente, y espero tener tu comentario para este episodio de vuelta, si no es mucho pedir.

**kamibb: **No me pareces en absoluto insistente, estás en tu justa razón de comentar que deseas ver los nuevos episodios; con Diamante negro ya cumplí, pero en Historias y estrellas yo soy la que recaigo en decir que sí lo voy a actualizar y no lo he hecho. Te pido disculpas – y montones de ellas- por eso. De verdad siento no haber actualizado aún.

La verdad es que tengo una memoria muuuuuuuy mala. Así que no sé si ya me habías dicho que adoras a Arthur, ¡pero me alegro! El Arthur en mi cabeza es una persona amorosa y sensible… tengo mis razones para imaginarlo así, pero este no es el tema. Soy feliz de saber que es querido por otras personas como yo misma lo quiero.

Muchas gracias a ti por comentar los episodios, yo seguiré contestando cada mensaje que llegue a cada uno de ellos. Nos leemos luego.

**Love'sLike: **¡Lo sabía! La inmadurez de Estados Unidos es todo un atractivo en él xD

Me conforta saber que el episodio anterior quedó bien, espero que este nuevo episodio cumpla con nuestras expectativas y que te agrade.

Sé que la situación de Arthur causa bastante curiosidad, y aunque aún no se ha aclarado su situación en este episodio, el momento llegará.

Creo que ésta respuesta quedó más corta de lo que esperaba… lo siento por eso ^^U ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que nos leamos en el próximo episodio.


End file.
